


My World

by Gato991



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mates, Physical Abuse, Sex, Smut, Torture, Violence, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gato991/pseuds/Gato991
Summary: Kara finds Lena accidentally, they meet at a point where they both need each other and feel an instant need and pull to each other that cannot be explained or ignored.I re-did chapter 1 and 2 only the rest are still in the middle of being done.****Read, Hate, Love, and send me a comment about it.****I once read a story that made me question my humanity. I will try not to make that happen here. No promises. I want Kara to win and I want Lena to be happy but everything is more beautiful when you suffer to get it.





	1. My World

**Author's Note:**

> I updated the story and made changes. I have no real plan to where to take the story so your feedback is welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Sorry I had to make changes and make sure to drop some feedback. I am going full steam ahead !! Choo choo!!

There wasn't much to do today, it was a slow day in National City and Kara was sitting in her favorite coffee shop, people watching and sun bathing.

Watching humans was strangely pleasing to her, it reminded her how much more advance her race was no matter how hard the General tries to refuse it. Children were especially endearing for Kara because she knew how quickly things can change and worlds can disappear, the thought dies quickly in her mind, her parents would be disappointed.

She lets a smile grow on her face, the yellow sun that is bathing her with light super charging her cells, as she closes her eyes savoring a sip of coffee.

_She often wished for things to have been different for her planet and for herself. Kara still remembers being 8 years old having just arrived on Earth, the fear that she felt when she landed. She had been lost for so long her last memory on replay._

_Landing was on earth was not a breeze, her Pod had been in conditions it had not been prepped for and with the coordinates being corrupted from the damage, she no real way of knowing where she was, she just hoped it was earth._

_Kal-El was her first contact when she arrived, he was not pleased that she was there and that was clear immediately._

_He must have been waiting for her, because within seconds her Pod door was torn open and he stared her down. He didn't speak, just stared. She was so shocked that she was finally on land, she had finally arrived somewhere and whoever this man was he had her family Crest on his chest, that she just stared right back._

Laughter brought her back, "Genesis, wait for me!" two kids ran right past her table.

She allowed her eyes to follow the young kids who look to be playing some sort of game.

Looking at her watch it was 9 in the morning, her appointment was at 11, she had time.

She got herself another 2 slices of pound cake and going back down to her little table outside she eats them slowly. She would never get bored of sitting outside. 

Her mind quickly took her back.

_He lifted her from her pod his hand on her cheeks squeezing hard to have a hold on her. She couldn’t understand what was happening._

_“My name is Kara Zor-EL,” she was crying now._

_She couldn’t stop the tears and the heartbreak she felt, it resonated in her bones._

_“I am from Krypton. My planet is dead. I am looking for my cousin. His name is Kal-El, please.” Kara shook with fear; she didn’t understand._

_She understood that this was supposed to be safe, her parents sent her here to survive._

It has been 10 years since then.

_“Clark_ ”

The hatred she felt for him as she mumbled his name. Now she rarely saw him, and it was a gift.

Shaking her head, she stands up from her table and stretches throwing away her coffee cup and while passing the trash in the corner.

She wasn’t going to let an old wound ruin her day. She had a meeting with Alex in a little bit; she knew being late would be a lecture.

She had recently been released and now she was a government dog; her freedom was bought. She had been in the top-secret government agency DEO, being assessed to see is she was a danger to Earth.

Cat Grant the media icon had somehow gotten a hold of her file depicting some of what she was having done some 5 months ago, the DEO was brought under fire and she was released to prove her worth. She was still trying hard to get use to being free. She knew one wrong move and it was back to the DEO. People were told some fluff story to be appeased and she was told not to forget she was no one.

_Clark for what he is worth, after she introduced herself, she saw the recognition go pass his eyes, did not take her arrival well. She took his appearance in and she saw the resemblance._

_“Kal?” in retrospect, wrong move._

_Kal threw into the ground faster than she thought possible. She coughed up blood and held her bones together. He attacked until she lost consciousness._

_He was at the ripe age of twenty-two when she arrived. He grew up on earth and knew very little of Krypton culture and planet, he viewed Kara as a danger to his way of life and so to prevent his life from being uprooted he took her to the government and told them that she was a problem. The USA government did not disappoint._  

They were kind enough to explain how he had been in the planet for over 20 years. Turns out that her Pod got derailed for 23 years.

The DEO woke her up to the pain Earth would give her. She had moments where she knew if she didn’t wake up it would be a gift.

She met the Danvers in the DEO, they were in many ways the only kindness she knew of Earth. Eliza Danvers told her that Earth would be her new home and as long as she did what the government asked of her, she wouldn’t be in trouble. Eliza was wrong but that is neither here nor there. Eliza was her genetics doctor. Checking her DNA and biological structure.

Kara did what she needed to do, and she took whatever it is that they put her through. She won her freedom by working hard for them by bleeding and allowing them to take everything from her.

Alex, Eliza’s daughter was her handler at 28, she respected Alex.

Alex had always been nice to her. She took care of her, she spoke to her as if she was a being that deserved a chance. Alex never experiment on her nor did she force her to do anything, yet.

It was the small moments with Alex. When she was asking about her day that made a difference to her, which matter to her. 

When Cat Grant brought down General Lane, giving her the ability to be freed from the DEO she had gotten an apartment in upper National City. The DEO gave her the apartment to be their dog. She had been given money to spend on small items. She had no real control, but she had more freedom than ever before on this rock.

Alex was waiting in her office in the middle of the city; the DOE had a front as a national transport company they had to “rebrand” after Cat. When Kara arrived, Alex was staring out the window and Kara felt guilt breaking her concentration.

“Hey, Alex, what cha doing?” She says as she sits down on the couch facing the desk, Alex immediate reaction was to jump, so hard she saw the Alex’s feet leave the ground.

She suppresses the smile that was threatening to break out of her.

“Dear god Kara, you almost made me scream!”

Kara knew there was no lie in that she could hear her heart thundering and finally allowed the smile to take over.

“Sorry Alex”

“Alright, anyways Kara,” Alex clear her throat, “the reason I wanted to see you a little earlier than your regular monthly meeting is that I know you moved out of the DEO two weeks ago and I know you have wanted this for a long time. How are things? How are you adjusting?” Alex finish, sitting down at her desk smiling at Kara.

“I am… happy. Yeah, I think happy is right. It’s all strange to me Alex, this freedom. It’s like I am my own person.”

She says the words smiling back.

“I don’t know who I am or rather what I am supposed to do, but this is so much better than before”

Alex looked at her fondly with sadness behind her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a minute.

“Kara, you know that you deserved better right, I am sorry Earth treated you like this?”

She stayed quiet again. Alex always apologize for what her planet was doing.

Alex didn’t know that Kara wished she blew up with her planet every day for the last 9 years. She wished things hadn’t been this way.

“Alex…”

“No, Kara. You truly deserve freedom. You will survive this. I am going to help you survive this. Now, you and I are going to grab some lunch. A normal, run of the mill lunch.”

“We are going to a mill?” Kara asked scrunching up her nose.

Alex smiled and started walking. Kara followed “Why are we going to the mill, Alex?”

Laughing Alex explained “Come on kid, it’s an expression. It means normal. Get it? A run of the Mill “whatever” means normal.”

“Oh… that makes… sense…?” She says trying to follow whatever logic Alex had.

The conversation keeps on flowing between the two as Alex explains more of Earth and common animals; it was nice to be able to have a  _run of the mill_  conversation. Kara smile honestly. Alex made a reservation at a popular Chinese restaurant since it was Friday; they had the pot stickers Alex always brought her to the DEO for toughest days.

 It is her first time at a restaurant. Strangely enough, everything is very …  _run of the mill_.

Alex and her parted with a promise to call her in a couple days.

The next couple days went in relative calmness, and she isn’t called on once by the DEO to fight for them or be their shield. She felt something coming, her life has not been calm for the last 9 years but she learned quickly in the DEO, not to let the fear of tomorrow stop her from surviving today. She put Netflix on and wondered how she would ever choose a show Truly. She ended up picking Grey’s Anatomy, enjoying the primitive medical procedures of Earth and learning to be someone’s person.

Monday found her waking up at 6 am getting ready for a run. She had to work out daily to function correctly, call it conditioning. 

She needed to run about 15 miles before breakfast to use some of the extra energy so she always gave herself 1 hour to take her time.

Alex had given her an iPhone to celebrate her moving into her apartment and told her to contact her if she needed her even if it’s just to talk. It’s a strange device considering what she knew of technology and engineering. She put in her special lead headphones that mute the world and stop the music from hurting because of her powerful hearing and put some music on.

She played her running play-list which consisted of a band called Maroon 5 and started to run. She runs for about 45 minutes and feels someone that made her stop. A pull she cannot describe makes her look around, until she finds the person who is calling to her.

SHE was beautiful. Such long raven color hair, pale skin, and a suit and her scent is lavender, it over power her to a halt making her mouth water. She was entering a car and some man closes the door behind her. Kara's heart stopped for a couple beats. She knew she couldn’t let her get away.

She did the reasonable thing and continues her run following the car. She was plenty fast, and she was not noticeable.

She was sweating by the time the car came to a halt. Not because of the jog, that didn’t affect her this way. This Woman she was special, thoughts are hard to digest right now all she can think of right this second is lavender.

She stood nearby as the Woman got out of the car and into a nearby building.

She looks up and sees the name writing in front of it “ _L-Corp_ ” she notes it in her memory and goes to the restaurant across the street she did not even care what kind of restaurant it was. She waits annoy by the waitress that won’t stop pestering her, she eventually gives up after sitting there an hour having order some food she pays and flies herself to rooftop of the restaurant.

It was about 9 PM when the Woman comes back out and she has not moved. She watched the Woman get into the same car with the same driver and drive away.

Kara jumps off the building and starts to jog behind her car just behind, saw her get out about twenty minutes later. She knew to follow. She stays with her, no matter what she needs to stay with her.

Kara watches from across the street, the woman went into a restaurant and she sees her head straight for the bar. Kara was still in work out gear, shorts and a sports bra.

She weighs her options. She could fly home and change and be back before the woman even moves. Kara needed to make contact but the insecurity she felt was so jarring, she flies home breaking the sound barrier.

She changes so fast it impressed even her how fast she was outside the restaurant again. She has jeans and a black t-shirt, she moved towards the entrance and started to look for the woman. Kara was starting to get a little agitated she couldn’t find the Woman and all the smells and sounds were making her agitation worst.

Where was she?

Ignoring the loud music playing in the background, she was starting to get a headache.

Where was she? She closed her eyes and breathed in.

There it is, lavender. It smelled potently like lavender. She stands and follows the scent until she gets outside the bathroom, the headache leaves her. She pushes the door and there she is. The Woman.

Kara was frozen. Green eyes met her blues and she could not move.

“Who are you?” the woman asks softly.

That voice… she can’t even breathe, oh god.

The woman spoke slowly, lifting an eyebrow the woman asks her again. “Who are you?” Her heart was beating quickly, “Are you here to kill me too? Did my brother send you?”

The woman couldn’t even begin to know what was happening to Kara.

Tears were running down her cheeks. Kara found her, Kara has one, Kara isn’t alone. The revelation had her frozen on the spot she could not move.

When sense came back to her Kara found her arms wrapped around the woman, the stiff body of the woman.

“uhh… my name is Kara…” her voice trembles.

Her heart was beating out of control and Kara knew. She knew, that her center of gravity was this woman now. Her world had not been destroyed. Just put on hold her world had shifted.

“and you are my Mate.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ALL of the Krypton chapters. Changes like a mother!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Feedback FEED BACK

_**Becoming Kara Zor-El** _

“Eyes on me Kara,” Tar-Nol says with a slight rise to his lip the fondness he felt for the young child hard to hide.

“Yes, professor,” She is having a hard time concentrating on her culture lesson when she was ready to adventure.

“Krypton is a beautiful planet that is inhabited by a race that has been a force of protection for the universe for many years with it’s technological, medical and engineering advances. The cultures is rich and base on honor and higher morals. The planet is known throughout the universe as housing the people who have taken evolution to a new height. Logic and Science above all else using their intellect to make discoveries to better their society. The Sun that shines on Krypton is known as Rao, in Kryptonian culture Rao is a sort of god, it is in the culture to respect the things that made the planet possible thus paying homage to our Sun, Rao,”

“When a member of the four original houses was born it was custom that the planet celebrated their new member of the ruling class” clearing his throat, “do you know who the four houses are, Kara?”

She smiles because this is an easy question.

“Yes, professor!” mimicking her professor, “The House of El, House of Lor-Van, House of In-Zen, and House of Zod lead Krypton to greatness. The Main ruling house is decided at birth when the first member of a family was born their DNA was tested and the Matrix told them who would best lead Krypton.”

“Truly exceptional Kara” he allows the smile to finally spill from his lips, “You are free to go play now Kara.”

Tar-Nol watch Kara nearly knock the desk down in her haste to go play outside. He remembers well when she was born 2 years ago. She is small but strong and matches her mother in intelligence.

Kara Zor-El is destiny is to lead Krypton, and Tar-Nol knew that her road would not be easy but she will make Krypton proud.

The memory of Zor-El holding Kara up after being born to introduce her to Krypton fresh on his mind.

**In Krypton the main house taught their heirs everything they knew as fast as possible. The intellect of a Kryptonian far out pacing other societies from neighboring planets.**

“Kara far ahead of our regular studies Zor-El, has she shown any other signs of advancement?” Jor-El says.

The main members of the ruling class sit around a roundtable in the scheduled meeting.

Kara is the first new member of the ruling class and Jor-El always kept a sharp edge when speaking about her. 

Jor-El and his Mate Lara Lor-Van are members of the ruling class. Together they rule the House of Lor-Van.

Jor-El and Zor-El are from the same house, the Matrix upon birth decided that Zor-El would rule upon the House of El. Jor-El always feels as if he is being look down upon somehow.

Zor-El and Allura took care of the Justice and Technological guilds and headed the House of El.

Jor-El and Lara were the head of the medical guild and headed the House of Lor-Van.

Zod who had not found her mate yet, took care of Engineering and of course headed the House of Zod.

Allura’s sister and twin was the head of the military and warriors she headed the House of In-Zen.

 “Yes, she is growing quickly, but we are not watching her for advancements it will be what Rao wants.” Kara sat in the corner of his office playing with learning Crystal.

**Krypton is home to many Crystals, some synthetic and some natural, which Kryptonians use in their everyday life. Knowledge Crystals can have any amount of knowledge inputted into them and are usually given to babies to facilitate learning and language.**

Looking away from his child Zor-El continue his meeting with the five members of Houses.

“Brainiac is getting out of hand and has sent a threatening communication via coms near the Daximate border. Have we decided what we will do about him?” Allura asked while there was a lull in the conversation.

Everyone’s eyes moved to her.

“We cannot give him the Crystals he requested, what he wants could potentially ruin a planet.” Zod says, she said this knowing that everyone knew that bit of information “How will we defend ourselves against him?” She finished.

Allura smiled but Lara answered “I am glad we are all on the same page, it is our responsibility that Crystals that could hurt the universe never make it off the planet. I know our military isn’t usually used for war since the Daxamite invasion, are we ready to stand against him if we must?” Allura’s smile faded but she nodded her short replay.

“Then I do not think there is much more to discussed,” Lara said.

“You are being a fool if you think that Brainiac won’t come here when he sees no movement to fulfill his order. Should we wait for his attack?” Zod said calmly.

Allura took this chance to interject.

“Krypton army stands ready with orders to not allow any ships into the planet unless expressed otherwise and we are prepping still to make sure we are not caught off guard.”

With that, all member nod, Allura taking that chance to look at Kara. Her baby looks right back.

“We need to discuss what to do with the black crystals, they are now reproducing themselves” Lara says.

“As of yet we cannot get a reaction out of them, what is there to worry about?” Jor-El says.

“I move to dedicate more scientist to finding out more information about them.” Zor-El voice pull all attention to him.

Allura adds, “Yes I agree, we do not need to leave anything to chance.”

Zor-El carries the meeting a little longer and dismissed them shortly after.

“When are you going to get Kara started in training Allura? She seems to be growing and learning faster than usual,” Jor-El started again in Kara’s interest, “her eye color dictate that we must stay on top of her and make sure her path is pure and honorable.” Jor-El says offering advice.

Zor-El takes the moment to really look at Jor-El. His smile wasn’t honest. His intentions were not honorable. 

“Worry not Jor-El, she already has things planned out for her. If we need help, we will be sure to go to you.” Allura answers with a clipped tone.

“Be sure you do,” Jor-El said as he stood, the rest of the table having already taken their leave after Jor-El comment.

Releasing a long breath Zor-El and Allura look to their child.

Kara had her eyebrows furrow while holding a Crystal of War, watching a faraway battle,

Zor-El reaches for his Mate and pulls her along to Kara.

In the absence of noise in the room Kara puts the Crystal down, watching them and smiling. Allura knew Jor-El word though dishonest weren’t untrue. Kara was growing quickly and learning so much faster than the Kryptonian standard.

“She is so happy, isn’t she love?” Zor-El says grabbing Kara off her desk and into his arms.

Allura picked up the Crystal she was playing with and listen to the story of Astra’s last strategical success with Daxam.

 In her piles of Crystals Kara hard some of her favorites what it meant to find a Mate, planetary discoveries and engineering break through. Allura looked at her baby and answered Zo-El.

“Yes, I think its time we explained to her what to expect, love and the possibility for gifts she has.”

Zor-El looked at Allura,

“Let’s wait. When she grows a bit older, we can tell her anything you want. I want to enjoy her like this a little bit longer.”

_**Zor-El and Allura’s sit down with Kara** _

Sitting on the couch always made her antsy. Kara loved to run around to feel and touch and be in the move, her sense of control through better then the kids she plays with, was waning. She was told by her Mother to wait for her and Father here after mid-meal,

She was here but where were they!

 Kara crosses her small arms around her middle. Then the idea strokes her, explore the family office. First things first, learning crystals on the shelves.

“I told you, to let him talk to himself. You know Jor-El thinks that he put Rao in the sky, Kara has been waiting, and he always wants to give advice on how to raise her. He doesn’t even have any young!” Allura says with some displeasure in her tone.

“Allura you know that we cannot just leave him when we are in a meeting considering we run the meetings. Understand love, I didn’t want to be there either.”

As they open the office door, they see young Kara climbing the bookshelf.

“Kara Zor-El!”

Kara drops like a Crystal when she heard her Mother’s voice.

She was lucky and Zor-El moved fast enough to catch her. She smiles knowing she should not have been doing that.

“Oh, hi Mother and Father!” Kara said trying to act as if that never happens.

Zor-El set her down on the couch in the room sat beside her and Allura sat on her other side. So, Kara did what she always did.

 “I was just so bored, I was here for so long and I mean long! I was all alone waiting and waiting for Rao sake! so much waiting! I thought about building something really fast because Aunt Zod said when bored just build a bridge. But I don’t have my materials so then that was out the picture and I was trying to be good so I was reciting the laws in different languages but then I run out of languages and then I was just so bored…” Kara finished out of breath

“Kara, enough you are not in trouble this time,” Allura says reaching out to run her hand through Kara’s hair.

“The reason we wanted to see you here is that it’s time we have a talk,” Zor-El says lovingly “it is our job to inform you of changes you may experience growing up.”

Allura smiled at her Mate happy that he could always bring things back to what was important. She knew they had agreed that they would tell Kara when she older and the time came and went where she could have had this conversation, she knew so much by comparison to peers she had an affinity for technology and loved building things. Though she insisted that what she loved most was taking things apart. So, for one reason or another, they push the lesson till now.

“So, Kara, Love, can I have your attention till the end? and you can ask any question you want, and your Father and I will answer them all.”

Kara stared at her for a moment and nodded.

“We asked you professors to not teach you this because we wanted to do it ourselves,” Allura says, “The Zor-El House is due to become the main house in the incoming years, meaning we must prep you to do what your father does. You must run the house meetings like your father does, but the Matrix has chosen you to lead the House of Zor-El and the House of In-Zen. We will be sending you to train with my sister, she is a general when can teach you everything you need to know. This sort of choosing is very rare for one person to lead two houses.”

Kara stared at her Mother. She had so much information to work through.

Zor-El smile lovely, “Your mate has not been chosen yet and that is very rare as well the only other member that has experience this is Zod. Usually children are match at birth and raised together. Do you know what a Mate is, Kara?”

Shaking her head immediately Zor-El continues.

“Mates are a gift from Rao, someone that matches us completely and will complete us in every way. Kryptonians are made to fit our Mates needs. You will feel an all consuming pull to your mate, when it happens it is your job to protect them you must stay as close as you can till you have bonded fully or both of you might hurt yourselves or others.” Zor-El pats her head at Kara’s sweet smile

“So… there is someone out there for me?” Kara asked with a tiny smile on her lips.

“Of course, that’s what you heard.” Zor-El said, “Yes that’s exactly what we mean.”

“Rao…” was all Kara said as she slid down the couch and walked out of the office.

Zor-El and Allura stared at her retreating back.

“You think she heard any of that?”

Zor-El laughed.

“No, she only heard the part about a Mate” he grabs her hand “but we can teach her as we go. Do not worry, she will be great.” He finished kissing her softly.

__

_**Kara’s Discovery** _

“Val waits for me!” Kara yelled.

Kara and her friend Val-Tor were in a cave off of Argo City. They were off lessons today to meet with the main houses for a general meeting. Val-Tor was the nicest girl in her Medical guild class who actually talked to me like she was a person.

 Val-Tor wasn’t scared of her parents or of her. Everyone treated her different because of her title. Even her teachers and the scientist she watched work didn’t treat her like everyone else.

“Val for Rao sake wait for me” Kara tried one more time. She was pretty short for her class. She was always ahead of the curb knowledge wise but physically she was still a young child, she was always in classes with children that were in different phases apart from her. She was shorter than everyone else in her classes and it was always a sore subject with her parents. She disliked being short.

“Kara, you know I will always wait for you,” Val-Tor said from a small cliff up ahead watching Kara walk the path.

Kara reached Val just in time to watch her continue to take off again.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara stomped.

Kara continues to walk and stumble on some Crystals she had never seen before. They were so beautiful, they were dark in color almost black and when touched they glowed.

Kara could not stop, she picks it up closes her eyes and listens. She heard it then, like rumbling coming from far away. She listens harder, she heard growling and crashing into like a metal cage.

When she opened her eyes, she said Val-Tor staring at her, a worried expression on her face. The moment she opens her eyes Val flinches backward and trips.

“Kara your eyes,” Val-Tor said her voice wavering.

Kara see’s Val’s mouth move but hears no words come out. It is like she is listening to something that isn’t there, but it was. She looked at the Crystal and saw the darkness spread from her fingers to her hand. She immediately drops it and it was like sound crashed into her. Every sound she ever heard came crashing down all at once.

Kara screamed.

Her Mother and Father were less than pleased. The study of the Black Crystal intensifies. Whenever Kara was near it, she grew agitated and hard to control, the Crustal would only ever react to Kara. Until one day the Crystal turn to dust. Finding another of its kind proves unfruitful. 

Kara knows that something happened with the Crystal and she can feel it, she feels desolated. Alone no matter who is near her. She craves her Mate and cried for her. Her eyes are often going from their blue hue to a silver piercing eye color. She works hard to not let her parent’s find out.

Kara’s Military training is put on hold until the Crystals power allows Kara some respite.

 

_**Kara’s second meeting with the Council** _

“Kara, we have told you before, you aren’t short. You are young.” Zor-El said exasperatedly.

“Mother tell him. Tell him that I am short. Everyone else is so tall and I am tiny. How!” Kara stomped.

"My Mate won't want me this way," Kara mumbles. 

Allura was at a lost. Kara was so mild tempered then a couple months ago she just wasn’t anymore, the Crystal being a clear marker. She threw tantrums over frivolous things like height. She once didn’t talk to either one of them because she had to attend a meeting in the science guild, she didn’t speak to them for 3 days. Not a single word. Kara had always been intelligent, and she surpasses people quickly no matter what was put in front of her. She held grace in the way she carried herself. She spoke to all member of Krypton with respect. She knew laws and could handle herself well against most scientists in the Technology guild. They were so proud of her. She just could not understand where this chance had come from, she was but a child, why be so worried about your Mate now.

Since the incident with the Crystal Kara became easily agitated and had terrible mood swings. With physical activity, Kara learned to deal better with what was happening inside her. She couldn’t forget the conversation she had about Mates. She needs to be the best for them. 

They were getting ready for a meeting with the Houses and it was Kara’s second time going where she could put her opinion forward.

Jor-El and Lara had some news to divulge and they knew it was necessary for everyone to go.  

Kara hadn’t spoken since her outburst walking out of their home. They all took a seat around the table. Kara was quiet but held herself with grace.

Once everyone was seated Zor-El started the meeting.

“Ok, as we all know today is agenda is whether we want to take the regulations off Daxam. It’s now been 4 generations since the war began and 2 since it ended.”

Allura was expecting her sister to arrive today she had been away for a long time. Astra left Krypton before Kara was conceived Allura gave Astra the military because she knew that she could do and make decisions swiftly. Because of Astra’s absence Kara’s Training took place with generals’ station in Krypton.

At the moment there was a knock on the door.

“Houses, General Astra has arrived.” A guard told the meeting table.

Kara's eye shows slight bewilderment, she was always surprised that the guards came and went and were mostly unseen her skin bristling at the intrusion. Krypton was not one of the strongest planets in the universe for nothing.

“Astra” Allura welcomed her.

Kara stared at Astra as she saw her; she was her mother; her face looks stern. While her mother was soft Astra was steel, and while her mother never lost her calm Astra look angry from the moment she stepped into the room.

She had so much authority in her body language. Kara was enthralling, she thought. She couldn’t help the growl that left her lips.

“Kara!” Zor-El stops the growl before it can truly blossom

Kara stops   but she keeps the eye contact with Zor-El a second before moving her eyes to Astra chin held high.

“My apologies, the delay took us by surprise,” Astra said as she took her gloves off and moving her eyes to meet Kara’s.

“Like we were discussing before, what of Daxam?” Zor-El asked bringing the attention off Astra and back to the meeting giving her a short nod.

Kara felt the change on the table.

“Allowing Daxamites any freedoms outside of the agreement would be foolish,” Astra said making eye contact with Allura.

“I come with news of what they are up to, news that I could not have use communications to expressed,” She took that chance to look at each person in the eye as she said that. When she got to Kara her eyes twitched, and she looked at her with curiosity before she schooled herself, “They are working with Brainiac, we held them off when they got upset about their order not being fulfilled and they found themselves unable to beat us. So, they went to Daxam and my spy’s say they have seen ships coming to their military bases.”

Everyone’s eyes grew with worry and Lara was unable to maintain a tear from escaping.

“The future is uncertain for the first time in 3 generations. We must plan.”

“Next order of business Lara, you and Jor-El wanted to say something,” Allura said.

Jor-El was pale.

“We are expecting a child,” Lara says her voice wavering.

Kara was the one to break the silence that took over the table.

“Thank Rao, the child could not come at a better time,” Kara smile is sweet, and Lara could not help but replicate her smile.

“Now in the interest of keeping our family whole, how do we take care of coming dangers?”

Astra smiled. This is her family, and she could see strength behind the words spoken by her sisters daughter.

The meeting was called to an end after a short war council. Allura told Astra to meet them at home to continue discussing the future. Everyone left leaving Kara and her Mother and Father.

“Kara, do you want to have a hand in this conversation?” Zor-El asks her because the defiant air in his daughter and her calm poster is the best making of a leader.

Kara took her Fathers words and really thought about them.

“Yes, I want to stay with both of you.”

They were sitting on the great couch in the office at home. Kara took the time to really take her home in. It felt nostalgic today.

A red hue that came from the Rao enters the big long windows that surrounded the South Wall. You could see Argo City in all its glory. The street filled with people you could see vendors on the far wall surrounded the city. There was a number of houses and apartment between the walls and the middle of the sitting where the Tower of Justice stood, Kara lived here, and she lived in honor and truth, the Kryptonian motto. They all stood together, and they were better for it.

Her contemplation was cut short when the door open and in strode Astra.

Her Father and Mother were nowhere to be seen and Kara started to fidget when she realized Astra was staring solely at her.

“Kara is it?” Astra asks no infliction to her tone.

“Uh… yes…uh…” Kara fidgets, with badly hidden aggression, until she smelled the sweetness of LaproTe coming from behind Astra. She stops and looks up at Astra and she is smiling now.

“My sister told me these were your favorites. I am your Aunt Astra young Zor.”

Kara jumped so fast off the couch and tackled Astra, she barely had a chance to react.

“Thank you!” Kara exclaims with more excite than she could contain.

“Your Mother and Father stepped out, you are seen to be in deep thought, so you must have not felt them leave, on my way in they told me to watch you.” Astra smiled again and sat down on the couch brings Kara with her.

“What do you know about me young Zor,” Astra said slouching on the couch.

Kara was blown out of her mind because Astra In-Zen was slouching. Her Mother would have given her the look if she knew.

“Um, you’re a General?” Kara said.

“Yeah, I sure am,” Astra smile, “leave to my sister to not fill you in on your family tree,” Astra said shaking her smiling.

“Your Mother and I are from the same birth, I was born first of course. We have been in Justice our entire lives. I know how to make hard decisions without an extra mix of thought. I am in control of all of Krypton’s Army’s. Stronger together little Zor, your Mother and I, have always been together and now we have you.” She smiled “Tell me about you now?”

“I like exploring, and I love taking things apart and putting them back together. Zod taught me how to build bridges. I also love LaproTe.” Kara said her eyes lightening up with excitement as she went on eating her sweet treat.

“You like exploring? How about you and I go exploring right now? I want to get to know my blood,” Astra said a little mischief in her tone.

“But Mother and Father will be upset if they get back and I am not here waiting,” Kara says with intrigue testing Astra to see what she would say.

“Don’t be silly, they will be some time before they get back,” Astra say as she stands.

“Where did they go do?” Kara asks, her parent where not known to disappear.

“To ensure our future little Zor,” Astra said as she walks out, Kara follows hot in her trail.

This was one of Kara’s best days. Her Aunt understood her in ways no one else could and shows her that her nature isn’t wrong just needs control.

_**The End** _

Kara was sobbing. She could not stop. She didn’t want to go.

“I want you to stay here with you.” She grabs on to her mother harder.  

She had friends here, people that care about her. There was still so much she didn’t know.

She still had so much she didn’t tell her Mother and Father.

They got to the Tower of Justice and Kara knew where they are going, to the Pod. It was ready waiting for them before they turn into the Pod room Kara saw Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van were crying.

Zor-El tried to explain, Allura tried to help, she was wrapped up in her arms. There wasn’t much time Astra said as she stops by their office and left without saying more. Kara was so confused. She knew the war wasn’t going as well as it could, and she knew Krypton could not allow Daxam and Brainiac to have its resources.

Allura kiss her forehead and whispers in her ear, setting her down in the pod.

“You were our greatest achievement, remember, we are so proud of you. Live and know we will always be with you. Allura did not allow herself to cry. She didn’t want Kara’s last memory of her to be that.

“I wish there was another way my love, may Rao be with you. Whatever you do, don’t look back.” Zor-El kisses her cheek.

She grabs at his sleeve missing it by a breath, whispering “I am scare.”

Then they both stepped away from the Pod. Kara was tongue-tied, they stood by the control panels and started to finalize the process. An engine blew above their heads. They both stood with a smile on their faces hugging each other waving at their daughter goodbye. Kara came back to herself as the Pod door was closing.

“I love you!” Kara screams, “don’t make me go!” Kara sob slamming her fist on the now close door of the pod.

Then she was off.

She looks back, and she should have listened to her Father.

There was no boom, no explosion.

There was one big great flash as Krypton imploded on itself and then the pull of the implosion knocks her Pod off course if the red lights and the message on the communications device was any indication.

Kara looked at the coordinates and her current location she wasn’t sure where she is or what to do next.

 She clicked the COM device.

She broke. When she heard the recorded message. 

“Kara Zor-El, if you are hearing this know we failed. We made sure our future was safe though. You are the future. Be proud of your culture and heritage. We prep for this the day Astra told us of the possibility. We love you. All of us, your Father, Astra and me.”

The recording continues but she had to replay it sometime later because after the start of the message she could not stop her tear. For her family for herself, her world ended. She was alone.

Sometime later Kara realizes her parents told her Kal-El made it off the planet as well and that they were headed to Earth. Earth where things were close to Krypton in the environment, it would be their new home.

Kara turned on her cryogenic sleep as the recording instructed after hours or days pass by and the emptiness seem to eat her from the inside, later it was hard to tell how much time had pass.

**She woke up to regret her life still, the only reason she could not react is because she is her parent’s greatest achievement.**


	3. What The Actual Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Kara and Lena in the bathroom and explore a little from both their sides. Does Lena feel the same? Can she begin to understand what it all means? Can Kara stand to let Lena go?

**Lena**

_“You are my Mate”_ Lena heard the words vibrate through her skull.

What kind of sick joke was this? What was happening? She couldn’t even begin to imagine what was happening. Lena was unsure if she should pull her gun out or call for her security. The woman, Kara, was sobbing now into her Alexander McQueen blazer. She stood stock-still; whatever crazy fan from her brother this person was she knew through experience to not anger them. The woman suddenly stopped and froze in her movements and took a step back, suddenly looking afraid.

“I am so sorry… uh … yeah please, I am so sorry,” Kara started to mumble and fidget while she took steps back towards the door “I don’t know what came over me” she finished as she ran out the door.

“What the fuck just happen,” Lena asked out loud to an empty bathroom.

She gave herself five minutes before she shakes the encounter of her mind.

Lena was no stranger to being followed and cornered. She, for the last three years, has been experiencing the backlash from Lex’s actions. Whether she had a hand in the attack in NC was beside the point for the people of the United States. He attacked one of the community centers that housed Aliens and Humans alike. It was the third of its kind to open in the United States. Lex killed countless of people and run before the FBI could close in on his location. He hasn’t resurfaced since and Lena was often in the receiving end of people hatred for him.

Lena did not know it was going to happen she would have stopped it; hell she would have killed Lex before allowing that to happen. But alas she was out of the country in boarding school finishing secondary school in England. Last time she even saw her brother was in 2010 when he was sent away to UNI to prep to take over the family company. Lena was 12 and he was normal, a normal 18-year-old boy. Lena was sent to England the following year and every year they just seem to miss each other. The attacked happen when she was entering UNI in 2014, she was well above her peers and she knew she would graduate before her 18th birthday.

She remembers the call that changed everything.

_“You need to come home now”_

Lena couldn’t stand here and think about this, not here and not now. God knows that woman might come back to claim something else, she quickly pulled her phone out and messaged her chauffeur.

Lena hurried from the bathroom where the music played in the background as she made her way to the exit. Jonathan could wait till next time; he was her lawyer after all and her decision on what to do with L-Corp was still not made. She sent him a message to get dinner on her, and to call her when he was done. 

The car was already waiting outside for her, she slid in “Take me home Jensen” she said with as much energy as she had left from the kind of day she had.

Lena looked out the window in time to see what appears to be the woman looking back at her from the top of the restaurant; she shook her head and looked again to find nothing.

**Kara**

_“You are my Mate”_

She knew that things were different now. Kara knew as she held this woman that she was her direction now. Earth had nothing to offer Kara till this very moment as she held her as close as she dared.

She could not help the sob that broke from her throat.

“Thank you, Rao,” Kara thought in disbelief.

She didn’t think it was possible for this to happen, with a human. Her body could not have been wrong. Kara still remembers her Mother’s words.

“ _Do not fight it”_

Kara wouldn’t fight it.

Like a train, reality came back to Kara. For the last 12 hours, Kara couldn’t think of anything else but her Mate but she remembers now. She isn’t free to do this. If the government found out, Rao would they take Lena? Tried to break her, to hurt her? In hopes to better control Kara.

No.

She needed to think; she needed to think clearly without this desire to be near her, to touch her, to protect her, to solidify this bond consumed her again.

“I am so sorry… uh … yeah please, I am so sorry,” Kara started to mumble Rao she can’t do this and she fidget while she took steps back towards the door because she felt her heart being torn out “I don’t know what came over me” she finished more tears broke through as she ran out the door.

Kara won’t allow her Mate to be hurt. She is all that matters now.

She sat on the roof of the restaurant waiting for her to leave but she didn’t need to wait long ten minutes later she came out and got in the car that had to pull up in front of the restaurant. She needs to make sure that she was safe. She staying with the car till she sees it drop her Mate off at a large apartment complex in the outskirts of the city.

She takes a deep breath and starts to fly away and gets about eight miles away before she cannot go any further. She needed to stay close. What if she needs her? What if something happens? She cannot be fast enough from her apartment.

Kara takes one more breath, “Ok,” she says out loud to herself.

She sees that there is a small park right outside her Mates apartment and she decides to perch on a tall oak to stay close and take the time to think what do next.

She takes a moment to thank Rao again. “I never thought I would get this, I never thought …” she cannot even finish her sentence. Even if it’s just her sitting her listen to her own musings, she cannot even begin to digest what any of this means for the future.

“Ok Kara gets it together, think. What’s next?”

Kara knew she needed to see her again. Explain what happened. She didn’t know how this would work. Her Mate was human, do their biology work similarly? Will she know who Kara is?

There is truly only one way to know.

Kara tuned in to her Mates heartbeat, to chase away her fear of flying to her apartment to talk to her.

**Lena**

“Jonathan, we will continue this conversation tomorrow. Meet me in Town I really need to go through the rest of the financial files for L-Corp before I can truly answer the rest of your question” her Mate was saying “I am fine, I am just feeling a little under the weather,” she finished while clicking the end call button.

“Why am I so heartbroken right now,” Lena lamented out loud in her apartment. She could not shake the feeling since she met that woman the feeling of loneliness that felt like it would tear her in half. Lena knew loneliness, but what she felt right now was so different it didn’t feel like her own emotion.

**Kara/Lena**

That made her decision for her. She is not above her Mate if she is hurting, Kara will tell her why. Maybe the bond works the way it supposes to no matter what race her Mate is from.

Kara slowly started to fly towards the balcony, she lived in the third to the last floor. She landed softly and looked through the window and saw her drinking a red glass of wine staring at her computer screen with files spread around a coffee table. Kara looks at her through the window and really took note of all her features. She had taken her bun out and her hair was loose long black hair, so black it match the feathers of a raven, in waves, her skin was fair and it seemed to glow in the night. She had soft facial features a beautiful delicate nose and a strong sharp jaw. Her lips were full and stain red from the wine; Kara wondered how they would taste. Her eyes were squinting while inspecting a file from the coffee table. She is shorter than Kara, she knew that from when she held her in the restaurant bathroom, and thin Kara wondered if she ate enough. She wasn’t wearing any shoes and had on a loose green shirt and some shorts as she read on.

“Now or never,” Kara mumbled.

At that moment her Mate decided to look up.

Green.

The most beautiful forest greens freeze her in place.

Kara can’t move. Afraid she will scare her away, like a small animal.

She, on the other hand, moves as fast as her human body allows. Holding a gun towards Kara, while her heart is beating a mile a minute she says with the calmness she clearly doesn’t feel.

“What do you,” she asks without really asking as if she knew what Kara wanted.

Kara smiles.

Wrong move.

She shoots and Kara catches it less it hits her Mate as it ricochets off her body.

“Stay calm. I won’t hurt you,” Kara swallows thickly her tongue feels as if it made of cement “you deserve to know what happened in the restaurant, please give me a chance.”

Kara expected many different responses but she didn’t expect her to laugh.

“Are you serious right now?” She continues to laugh, “He employed an alien to kill me?”

Kara is understandably confused.

“Please. I am begging you give me a chance,mm let me explain,” Kara begged. She needed her to listen.

“You know what, go nuts, clearly my gun doesn’t affect you,” She answered as she sat down on the couch again grabbing her wine as she sat.

“Mate, I just need you to see this with an open mind,” Kara asks with anguish written all over her face.

“Lena”

“What?”

“My name is Lena, Lena Luthor, I do not know who “Mate” is but she isn’t me” Lena responded with humor still in her voice.

Kara’s hear broke. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Rao gave her this pleasure only to take it away. Rao gave her a Mate who would never want her, her punishment for leaving her planet to die.

“Go on then. My mind is open”

Taking a deep breath Kara closed her eyes letting her Mates scent travel into her body and tuned into her heart that beat so delicately in her body. Even if she wasn’t meant to be hers, Kara will be damn if she would ever leave her.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, the government introduced me to the general public about two years ago as the weapon the human race had against Superman,” Kara saw Lena’s eye twitched just a little “I was sent to this planet when I was eight and have been under the government thumb since early two weeks ago. I come from a race of people that function a little different. We all have people we are meant to be with, people that were made for each other. We call those Mates. I never thought… I didn’t think it was possible. I wasn’t looking for you,”

Kara could not believe what she just realizes with those words. This whole time, Lena had been unprotected. She could have found her years ago.

“I am so sorry, I will not bother you. I will not expect anything from you. Just please let me be near you.”

Kara was not above begging. She needed Lena she wouldn’t survive this rejection. She looked at her praying she understood, there was so much she left out but she needed the chance.

“Let me get this straight.”

Lena finally spoke, finally moving from her position on the couch to lean forward.

“You are from the same planet as Superman, and you think that I am your Mate?”

Lena could not believe this, how can she not laugh at this? She, in fact, couldn’t stop herself. She stopped long enough to look at Kara fall to her knees and let her tears run down her face silently.

Lena stopped then. Wait no, god her heart hurt so much.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you give me a second” Kara took some deep breaths as she closed her eyes and repeated her vow. Her Mate comes first. She doesn’t need to be loved to love.

Lena stares hard at Kara as she felt the pain slow edge away.

“What did you just do?” Lena asked bewildered.

She couldn’t understand. How?

“It appears that though things are different because you aren’t Kryptonian you still share some aspects of the bond that I know,” Kara explained softly.

“Wait…” So this isn’t a joke? What the hell is happening? Lena closed her eyes and rubs her temples. Can’t she have one normal day? Just one day.

“So you can feel me? That what you are saying?” Lena asked slowly starting to take into consideration everything Kara had said.

“Yes. Not everything but you are in the back of my head, sharing with me deep emotions. I think to a degree you feel some aspects of the bond as well,” Kara tried to explain while sitting on her knees.

“So how does this work? Why me?” Lena asked some part of her starting to be unable to deny what Kara was saying.

“I do not know I wasn’t part of the decision. I know that this is never wrong. I am meant to be with you, in whatever capacity you’ll have me,” Kara said carefully “please do not make me give you up.”

“It must be wrong.”

Lena wasn’t trying to be cruel, she could literally feel the edges of darkness she has never experience. She couldn’t lie to this broken woman though; looking at her Lena knew she couldn’t lie to her. Whatever she believed Lena Luthor wasn’t meant to have this.

“I can guard you, I can … I will do anything,” Kara responded quickly scared of what was next “may I sit with you? Please, I won’t hurt you. I could never.”

Lena nodded, for some reason some godforsaken reason she knew she wasn’t lying.

Kara approached slower then she thought her self-capable of.

Kara sat far enough to give Lena an out but close enough that Lena felt the heat radiating off her body and suddenly she was cold so cold, so she got slightly closer. Closing her eyes she let the warmth wrap around her body her a blanket. She closed her eye at the feeling overtaking her, Kara smelled like the salty sea air.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw that Kara had moved further away.

Lena coughs to shake the feeling and give her a minute “What was that?”

“I think space is necessary unless you want this bond, I think if we are close your body is trying to do what my body is requesting of it,” Kara explained fearful of how Lena would take that development.

“That is the bond then?” Lena asks still trying to understand.

“Yes.” It was a simple answer but it was all Kara could give.

Suddenly Lena’s eyes became unfocused as she started to close her eyes and crawl closer to Kara on the couch.

“Lena stop.”

Kara could not take advantage, she couldn’t understand what was happening but she knew Lena wasn’t in control of her movement just then. Lena stopped just shy of touching Kara.

“I just need to touch you, I feel like I will be able to think so much clearer if I touch you,” Lena said with a faraway tone.

“I can’t stop myself please Lena stop, or I will not be able to stop.”

Lena felt that plea in her core. She needed to stop Kara needed that from her.

Wait.

“Why…”

“I am gonna go, I will be close really close. I need you to think about what I said. You will never be alone again Lena. Call my name if you want me,” Kara said as she got up “There is so much more we need to talk about.”

It took all the self-control Lena has to let Kara go. She knew she was right, Lena needed to think and Kara being close made it very hard. Lena believes her though. She felt it in her veins. The real question was, “What the actual fuck” she releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I am kind of in a zone right now but with chapter three being out, it might take me a couple days to put the next chapter up! Heads up! Leave a comment about thoughts!


	4. Tell Me You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope it all makes sense!

Kara had about 28 days till her next check-in with the DEO. In that time she is still likely to get called in for a mission. She didn’t know the limitations of the bond with her Mate yet. She didn’t want to test it when it was so fresh, she couldn't think about that now.

 

Kara had found a penthouse above Lena’s that was empty for remodeling and she was sitting on the balcony. The sky was clear the star and the moon shined down. Even here all she could smell was lavender closing her eyes Kara inhaled deep.

 

The government cannot find out about Lena, her mind started to run wild with worry.

 

As of now, they have nothing that can truly control her. The government relied heavily on Clark when she was younger and once she surpasses him, Clark introduced them to kryptonite. It was devastating for a being that didn’t know pain like him, but Kara had gone through a lot more a simple farm boy from Kansas could imagine. She could withstand it. She could survive it.

 

It was a low move, even for him, to bring in the green Crystal.

 

It was hard not to accept quickly what a shame he was to Krypton.

 

Kara remembers that day well; she smiles cynically at the memory.

 

She had been on the planet for about 3 years, she had trained and been tested daily. There was no rest for her. Kara recited her schedule from when she arrived.

 

_Clark had thrown her over his shoulder fast._

_Kara’s lip was busted and she was so dizzy she couldn’t begin to fight him off. She must have passed out after that because all she remembers is a bed and cuff holding her in place._

_Hank Henshaw the director if the DEO walked in shortly after she woke up and started to struggle to get free._

_“Good morning Kara Zor-El,” he said with a smile it wasn’t friendly it was maniacal._

_She stayed quiet. She had a feeling he had a lot more to say._

_“You must have been tired you slept for a couple days, ” his tone didn’t change as if he was talking about what he ate last week, “You are very small aren’t you?” He scrunched up his nose in disgust._

_He walked around and stood next to the head of the bed and looked into her eyes. He didn’t speak. He just left after some time._

_Doctors followed closely behind that first visit. They poked her with a needle and took her blood multiple times. Then came the small cuts, tiny really. About 15 of them all over her body and they would wait to see how long till she stop bleeding and then how till she healed. Kara’s most hated memories were from the first couple months in the DEO._

_Wake up 6 am_

_Blood test 7:30am-9am_

_Pain resistance 9:15-12pm_

_Abilities test 1pm-3pm_

_At 4 pm she finds out what the night had in store for her. Sometimes it was sleep deprivation, sometimes she went in the tank filled with water except for a small bubble in the middle, others it was morality test with machines connected to her brain to see what parts would light up, and others it was a weakness exam._

_Time wasn't relevant to her, in Krypton things moved differently. It was hard to keep track of how long things went on for when she first arrived._

What a time to be alive. Back in those days, Kara didn’t think she would find a reason to stay alive. Small spaces still made her freeze.

 

Now there was Lena.

 

“Lena Luthor, ” Kara said softly. It sounded so good as it rolled off her tongue.

 

Then she heard her Mate mumble, “Kara” she listens closely to her heartbeat noting how even it was.

 

Was Lena asleep?

 

Her breathing was even.

 

Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face her leaning on the concrete wall.

 

Morning came quickly, at 6 am sharp she was awake. She hears the rustling of Lena sheets and waits. She knew she would hear her name soon. Kara hasn’t felt hunger; since she was 12 she was always fed enough. Kara knew how long she could last hungry she didn’t need to move.

 

She hears Lena in the kitchen… cooking? What is she doing?

 

It is 7:30 am when she hears “Come, Kara, ” she had never moved so fast.

 

Yet she landed so softly on Lena’s balcony.

 

She was wearing the same outfit as last night and hadn’t eaten since the diner but that was the last thing on her mind when she took notice of her Mate with her hair in a bum, along oversize gray London University shirt, with some loose sweatpants. Her Mate looks so divine.

“You called?” Kara said suddenly her tongue was too thick for her mouth, Rao, she felt like panting what was wrong with her.

Lena watched her carefully and gesture to the table where a plate stacked with food sat.

Kara swallowed.

“Ok…” she tensely answers the unspoken request.

Lena sits across from her, she had the brightest eyes set on her as Kara started to eat Lena’s eyes followed every movement, her eyes traveled down her throat as Kara swallowed.

She clears her throat with a soft cough “Alright, I have thought about everything you said,” she straightens her back, “you must understand it is hard to believe everything you said so suddenly. My intention was never to hurt you, but do you know who I am?” Lena said as she made minutes changes to her posture that spoke volumes, slightly hunching her shoulders and her hand sitting on the table clasping each other while her eyes move to look at anything but Kara.

“Does it matter?” Kara responded wholeheartedly.

“It might…” Lena mumbled.

Kara stopped eating and set her utensils down, looking straight at Lena until she made eye contact with her.

“Lena,” Rao that felt good to say, “whoever you are here doesn’t matter, not to me, we are meant to be in each other's lives,” Kara said change _meant to be together_ knowing it wasn’t the right time for Lena.

As soon as Lena seemed to take a breath to continue to talk, Kara cut her off.

“Don’t get me wrong who you are, matters a great deal to me but I want to get to know you and make any decisions about you by myself. What people on this planet think matter little to me, they have not been good to me, there is no love lost there.”

Kara said smiling fondly at her Mate.

“I truly never believed or I suppose I never dare to hope you existed, but you do and I cannot be without you,” Kara pleaded, “In whatever capacity you want me that what I will be.”

Lena tilted her head slightly and Kara could not stop herself from letting the small smile grow from watching her, she knew her words hit something inside Lena, she could tell there was a small sprang of pain in her heart that didn’t belong to her but to Lena.

“Ok, I understand.” She said straightening herself up, “My name is Lena Luthor, my bother is a mass murder and I am in the running to become the next CEO of L-Corp a multi-billion dollar company. I am 21, well almost 21. I come from a broken family. A horrible, dysfunctional, and powerful family which I am certain is trying to kill me,” Lena said with something strange painting her voice, “I am currently not sure what is happening between us, but I know we can’t control it. I know because I tried but I felt you… inside me… all night. It is driving me mad feeling this out of control.”

Kara was quiet, she was going to let Lena set the pace here and would follow her everywhere she would allow.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, I am 18 in earth years,” She felt silly repeating herself but she would do what her Mate needed, “I was born and raise in Krypton a planet that no longer exists, I come from the House of El one of the ruling class in my planet and left when my parent realize the planet would be destroyed, in a pod directed for Earth. I am much older than I appear, I got lost in the Phantom Zone for 20 earth years and when I got here it wasn’t what my Mother and Father had hoped it would be. There was no sanctuary waiting for me, Kal-El or Superman is my cousin, he left just before me and made it here on schedule. When I arrived he didn’t know who I was and was much older then I expected and I was handed to the government as a result of that encounter.” Kara stopped she didn’t know how much to say.

Lena’s eyes were soft, and a sort of understanding behind her lashes she wasn’t expecting.

She made a decision at that moment “As much as I want to tell you everything, and trust I do, there is a matter we have to discuss.”

Lena answer was simple “Go on.”

“I am the government’s dog… I didn’t have much say in it and by the time I had a say I lost my desire to fight. Until now, but they cannot find out about you. It would put you in harm's way.”

Kara look so uncertain that Lena didn’t know how to respond.

“I want to be as open with you as possible. There will be no secrets from me to you. You are my only reason.” Kara knew she sounded dramatic in fact she even thought she sounded insane, but if Lena felt a fraction of the Bond she knew that Kara meant it.

“I don’t like that,” Lena said with no emotion behind her words.

Kara look made Lena aware that she needed to clarify what she meant by that.

“What I mean is, aren’t you just as powerful as Superman?” Lena says tilting her head again.

Kara smile reaches her eyes so beautifully that Lena’s heart skips a beat.

“We have a lot of similar power on earth because of our DNA and genetics,” Kara says, “But rest assure Kal-El is nothing compare to me.”

Lena has felt desire before; hell she has felt straight all-consuming lust. This wasn’t that, this was like desire was becoming her and she shut her eyes at the avalanche of it. She took a deep breath and instantly regretted her decision all she got was salty sea air.

Kara saw her struggle and felt her fire get lit, she made a suggestion to move to the balcony Lena quickly agreed and got up on shaky legs.

By the time Lena made it Kara was leaning on the rail looking down the sun hitting her back and made her air lighter. She looked delicious. Goddamn it.

“You mentioned the same last night, about the government, why would they harm me?” Lena asked factually.

“You are now my only weakness Lena,” and Lena felt the truth behind those words in her core “if they hurt you I would destroy this Planet, consequences be damn,” Kara said with a dark look in her eyes.

“There are some weapons that work in against Kryptonians, krypton a type of Crystal weaken us it makes me vulnerable and it feels sort like … being eaten by thousands of ants,” Kara described, “It doesn’t work as well as it use to and I know the government has been getting antsy about not being able to control me, and now there is you.”

“How would they find out about me?” Lena answers so calm “Do they have a tracker on you? A camera?”

“No, no,” Kara shakes her head as she says no each time “I am more or less to live among humans and go when called to fight other aliens or help humans. I am due monthly for a checkup with my handler which isn’t till 28 days from now”

Lena smiles then, they had time to deal with this. Then she stopped her thoughts right there, when she called Kara to come for breakfast this wasn’t the direction she wanted the conversation to go. She was going to tell Kara that she couldn’t be that for her. That it was wrong and she was nobody’s _Mate_. Now she was getting ready to call Kara to her as if they have had this before. She looks up to see Kara watching her; soft eyes look at her with … adoration. Lena felt like, this must be a dream, it can’t possibly be true it cannot be real at least not for her.

“Do you feel it, Lena?” Kara said the words so softly that Lena wasn’t sure if she actually heard them.

Kara smiled so sweetly.

“Tell me what you want and I will make it so… please,” Kara knows that she wouldn’t move a muscle less Lena told her its what she wanted somehow Lena knew that too.

“I think … I need you…”

Kara was on her so fast it felt like she was always there and the feeling was so different then the restaurant bathroom where panic took over her mind and confusion stopped her from being a part of that moment.

Kara was taller than Lena, and her body was a tight coil of muscles. She was like standing on an empty beach meant only for her, touch is soft yet strong, her nose landed directly on Kara’s neck and she inhaled because how could she not. She felt Kara’s heart beating wildly and her nose in her hair she felt her whole body shiver with anticipation. Lena signed her own undoing; she licked Kara’s neck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos. If you have anything you want to see or hope to see speak now. (well write now)


	5. Department of Extranormal Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST INFORMATION FILL CHAPTER EVER!!! Here is the background and what happened in the DEO. This might seem like a filler chapter but its information that will help better understand where the story is going. This is in the past.

_Department of Extranormal Operations_

_~The Beginning_

_Hank Henshaw was the director of the DEO and he was a damn good one, he knew the danger that aliens represented for humankind and he wasn't scared of pushing the outcome needed. He has been the Director for 5 years of imperative information needed to protect Earth from the invasion it is currently going through. The General of the US Army James Lane gave him the job, he had severed his country for 20 years and in that time he was ruthless to protect his nation and his fellow soldiers and the General knew his background well._

_Henshaw knew that something big was coming and in recent time the danger that is Superman has arisen and with it a fear that was felt in the air._

_The DEO employs about 1,500 of the smartest and strongest humans around the world. It was not made for the United States but by the USA to protect Earth._

_Now Superman had been dragged into the DEO on multiple occasions to interrogate and told to work with them._

_He refused; that was the last straw for the government and they actively worked on finding weapons to stop him if the need ever arise. They use a private contractor Luthor Corp whose CEO shared the government's view._

_Superman was a God on Earth from the planet Krypton that no longer existed and he felt as if he was the Guardian Earth needed. The last of his kind, he felt as if the laws of Earth didn’t apply for him and Henshaw would be damn if he allowed him to be above the law._

_As of the latest attack, it seemed that Superman was poison with something and all of the sudden attacked Metropolis everyone’s nightmare came true, how do you stop a God?_

_Luckily Luthor Corp came through and builds a prison strong enough to hold for the small amount of time. Superman was held and he was held with no oxygen in the prison, while a beam sucked his power from him. This was done in top-secret circumstances and set up._

_It was luck. Henshaw knew it and the outcome was Superman came back to himself and destroyed the prison and the beam. He rose into the air and looked back enough to say “Thank you,” as if the government did it for him. As if Henshaw’s life was to make his easier._

_Sadly things with Luthor Corp didn’t work out for long and the brightest and most qualified to help the government had lost his mind. He because manic and took it upon himself to show the world what a monster Superman was and how dangerous aliens can be. The government and more importantly the DEO could not be linked to him. The CEO, Lex Luthor, massacred so many people. Humans and aliens perish that day and the government took the funding for private lab’s to find weapons for aliens away. The DEO became a sub-category of the FBI recording and categorizing races of aliens and what their powers were, arresting and investigating cases of crime done by aliens._

_Until._

_Superman was not a good man, he is, and in all intent and purpose will always be self-serving. He wanted to be a God, he wanted to be revere, and he knew it was playing with fire when he dropped off a girl at the DEO a girl who was blood-related to him. She was so young and looked so human. When Henshaw first saw him carrying her he thought he done it now, hurting a child!_

_“This is your problem now,” Superman smiled as he threw her at Henshaw's feet._

_Henshaw looked down at the girl, “What is the meaning of this?” he reached out to her to check her pulse and her overall state._

_“She says she is from Krypton, I don’t believe her, I am all there is of the planet. I found her in a pod and I wanted to give you something to call a truce. I want to help Earth this is my home now, and I plan on keeping it that way. Whatever she is, do you really want another me?” Superman says the words like he had already thought of everything._

_He flew away after he gave his speech and Henshaw could not pass up this opportunity._

_He gathered his most trusted agents and got the girl to the abandoned part of the DEO where private labs were set up more precisely the Luthor lab. Then sent a group to get the pod the girl was found in, she had traces of being in the Amazon forest in Brazil using state of the art military drones it was an easy find. God, Superman was an idiot._

_She was tied up with lead cuff, which they knew through research dull Kryptonian senses. He had a feeling that she was from Krypton and this could be his answer._

_The girl slept for 3 days before she woke, she was small Henshaw thought. The Earth needs this to happen no matter the consequences._

_He was informed as soon as she started to wake. She was speaking Kryptonian and Henshaw knew that this was his breakthrough. He watched her the moment she realized what was happening. She struggled but she couldn’t get out, and that in and of itself was interesting, they were not strong bonds._

_He decides that now is as good a time as any to walk in._

_They put a bit of her DNA in the pod system and it greeted them using that name. He took a shot in the dark._

_“Good morning Kara Zor-El,” he watched her eyes show recognition, he cannot keep the smile off his face that he truly felt knowing that he finally had a direction that might work._

_She stayed quiet. He wasn’t really looking for a response._

_“You must have been tired you slept for a couple days, ” his tone was controlled he didn’t want this girl to know anything, “You are very small aren’t you?” He scrunched up his nose in disgust she wasn’t human she was another monster._

_He walked around and stood next to the head of the bed and looked into her eyes. He didn’t speak. He left after coming to the conclusion that they needed to find out why she wasn’t strong like Superman._

_He made plans, how to test the girl and find out more about her. Her schedule was set within 2 hours and so it began._

_It was discovered quickly that her DNA was different than a human, it was complex and the DEO scientist came out empty. They continue to test her blood for diseases known to men that could affect her, for reactions to different chemical weapons._

_Henshaw pushed her to the limit each and every day. His agents were starting to get uncomfortable with how far he was going, she was just a child. Henshaw could not stop though he would not. Superman needed to be taught a lesson and this was his reward for protecting Earth from him._

_He pushed harder._

_She didn’t talk much, she screamed plenty, but her voice was rarely heard. It was as if she knew that nobody cared what she had to say._

_One particular agent Jeremiah was getting pushed too far, he knew he would not be able to put this child through much more. She had not done anything, she was innocent, Henshaw had debriefed them that she was the start of another attack to the planet and that she was, in fact, the weapon they will use against them. He had been skeptical but he believes aliens would eventually hurt them would eventually realize they could have this planet and wipe them out._

_Henshaw knew no more then he did before and that just made him angrier. She had yet to getting anything that Superman had. No strength, no speed, no ability to fly, all she had is an inability to die. She was tougher than a human she could withstand more than a human could, but nothing else. What more could he do? He tried everything he knew to force her to show her powers, but nothing. Maybe she didn’t have any? Maybe only Superman was that strong? Maybe this is his idea of a sick joke, giving him hope only to watch him lose it al_

_Jeremiah took a chance on a day that he knew the Director would not be there because the General needed him in DC._

_“Kara?” Jeremiah tried from the corner of the room not getting much closer. He wasn’t sure why but seeing her broken and beaten with injuries wrapped and stitched together scared him she was so small._

_She had been with them for 2 years now and it was getting close to 3. She seemed lifeless._

_“Kara, my name is Jeremiah Danvers… I want to help you…” he didn’t know how to phrase it all._

_“Kara?” Jeremiah asks the question again, maybe she was asleep._

_He moved closer but her eyes were open, she was staring at the wall. Blinking slowly, digging her nails in her hand and leaving drops of blood to hit the sheets underneath her._

_He was afraid because he did this just as much as Henshaw. He was just as guilty and they were the real monsters…_

_He walked out the room paler than when he first stepped inside and he was sweating._

_Jeremiah daughter was 15 and he couldn’t help the comparison that grew in his mind. He was a monster but not for much longer._

_“Eliza,” Both he and his wife worked for the DEO, she was a medic for aliens learning more and more about them and their abilities and needs. He worked in the labs with genetics and DNA._

_She turned and smiled at him sweetly. Eliza was the best of them; she would know what to do._

_“Jeremiah, hi I wasn’t expecting you for lunch,” she didn’t know what he was about to break her heart._

_He told her everything._

_“We need to go to the General, he might be a lot of things but he isn’t insane he would never approve this,” Eliza was sure of that much. They knew each other for many years and no matter how much they disagree she respected his capabilities and abilities. He was a moral man._

_“Won’t Henshaw come for us?” Jeremiah asked some fear color his words for Eliza._

_She looked at him, really looked at him._

_“Either you come with me or you won’t, I know what needs to be done and now I am going to do it.”_

_He hurried after her._

_The conversation was very one-sided. The General saw Eliza right away and they saw Henshaw leaving his office and he looked at Jeremiah with curiosity._

_“What could the Danvers need to say to the director?” Henshaw said to himself as he walked out._

_Eliza didn’t waste a second the door closed and she told him everything Jeremiah told her. Everything._

_“Thank you, Eliza, I will make sure to take care of this. Go back to your post” Eliza saluted and left Jeremiah scramble to follow._

_“I want you to take your things out of the house today,” Eliza said seriously._

_Her face was a wall of steel and her tone left no chance to even talk back. Jeremiah nodded and started to walk away. He turned to ask with uncertainty._

_“Can I see Alex?”_

_Eliza’s answer didn’t take anything but a second._

_“No.”_

_Everything from there went in a blur. DEO agents broke into the lab and everyone present was taken into custody. Henshaw was nowhere to be seen and Jeremiah was moving out as it was happening._

_Kara was put into medical and her injuries categorized and Eliza volunteer as her first ever handler._

_“Hi Kara, my name is Eliza, I will be taking care of you.”_

_Kara looked at her, for the last week she had not been hurt, tested, or prob. Kara wasn’t sure why or what it meant but she refused to react. She had no hope._

_“I know what happens previously to this, but I want to assure her that you will not be treated like that here. I have a daughter a little older then you, she loved her alone time so unless I need to check on you or make sure you are ok I am going to wait for you to call me and I will come immediately. Remember what I just said,” she put the TV on and put a cartoon for her and walked out and broke down right outside the door._

_Who would that to a child? She looked no older than 7 years of age. God, she knew humans were capable of horrible things but this? A child and her husband had a hand in this._

_Weeks went by Kara was fed soft foods and slowly introduce to new people. She had gone through some experiments that included starvation and Eliza knew the dangers of going too fast. Kara needed time._

_It took her 6 months before she finally spoke._

_“May I have some applesauce?” Kara’s voice was soft and trembled with lack of use._

_Eliza almost dropped the instruments she had been cleaning in Kara’s room her heart was going to beat out of her chest any moment. She closed her eyes and willed herself to act normal._

_“Of course sweetheart,” she got up and headed to the cafeteria smiling._

_It was a breakthrough!_

_She delivered the applesauce as fast as she could and Kara took it slowly. She always moved as if giving people enough time to see that she wasn’t dangerous._

_Eliza could not stop herself from asking “You like applesauce, sweetie?” she smiled softly._

_“Is that ok?” Kara asked not making eye contact and looking down._

_“Yes, you can like anything,” Kara only nodded and ate the applesauce watching Foster Home for Imaginary Friends._

_Eliza had yet to see any emotional reaction from Kara. This was the first time she had spoken, but she was ecstatic. Whatever the little girl was willing to give she would take._

_For the next month, Kara asked small request and made slightly more eye contact only when speaking. Her body was slightly more healed and it showed that she was eating, she had started solids a couple days ago and so far it was going well._

_“Mom?”_

_Alex didn’t know how this happened, her mother said to wait for me here ill be back in one minute. It has been 30 minutes! She kept going from room to room in the large government building. How in Gods green Earth are there no agents around?_

_“Mom?” She called again, as she opened the door._

_She was frozen; she didn’t know the DEO helped kids, clearly, they did but her mom never mentioned it. There was a little kid on the bed in the middle of the room eating applesauce._

_“Hey… have you seen Dr. Danvers, Kid?” Alex asks standing by the door._

_She moved so fast Alex had a hard time placing her, one moment she was on the bed the other she was under it. The little girl was holding her head under her hands and she made herself a little ball confusion might not be a strong enough word for what Alex was feeling. Her instincts kick in the next moment._

_“Hey Kid, it’s okay everything is ok. I am just looking for my Mom have you seen her? Dr. Eliza? She works here, but I can’t find her.”_

_Alex didn’t know what else to say so she sat down on the floor close to the bed and waited. She didn’t want to leave the kid alone. It felt like an eternity later when Eliza walked through the door and she took a moment to digest what she was seeing._

_“Alex, I thought I told you to wait,” She smiled at her child, she knew it had been much, much longer than she told her she would be but she never thought she would find her here with Kara._

_“I see you have met each other? Kara this is my daughter Alex, Alex this is Kara Zor-El,” Eliza learned fast that Kara liked her whole name and that she needed to ignore the fact that she was on the floor under the bed._

_Alex gave her a little wave and a soft smile, she has no idea what’s going on but she knows enough to follow whatever her mom needed her to follow._

_Alex and Eliza started a small conversation and ignoring Kara, giving her the time she needs to process the development._

_“Is Dr. Danvers going to come here?” Kara asked, her voice strong, as her body seems to continue to tremble._

_“No sweetie, only Alex and I are here,” Alex hid her curiosity well as she nodded along to what her mother said._

_“Oh…”_

_“Why don’t you get on the bed again?” Eliza tried to encourage Kara without taking away her choice._

_She moved slowly, back on the bed. She looked in pain, and Eliza could tell._

_As soon as Kara was sat down Alex took the opportunity to start talking trying to make her feel at ease. Kara’s eyes are wide and she looks between Eliza and Alex._

_Alex final question seems to get Kara thinking._

_“How old are you? I’m 15 almost 16, I was born on November 12, so I will be 16 soon,” Alex finish the sentence winded, she didn’t even know she could talk that much._

_“Um. I don’t know… I am not from here… where I am from time is categorize differently. I … how do you know how old you are? Kara asks the question with so much curiosity that Eliza takes no part in the conversation._

_“Well, it depends when you were born, every year after you are born you add a year… do you know when you were born?” Alex asks._

_“Well, of course, I know when I was born, but I don’t know when I was born here… In Earth years…” Kara answers the question starting to let a little fear into her voice._

_“My pod translated my age when I was reading about Earth and it said 8 years old when I first landed, but I am not sure what to do with that information or how to translated into functional standards,” Kara continues._

_Eliza was legitimately frozen on a chair staring at her computer monitor. This is the most Kara has ever said, and she was saying so much._

_“Ok,” Alex said thinking about Kara has just said, “So, you were 8, how long have you been here?”_

_Kara’s face seems to be trying to work through the question. “I don’t know…” she felt so lost._

_Eliza’s heart seized._

_“You been here about 2 years sweetie,” Eliza smiles, she needed to give Kara some help trying to make sense of what happened._

_“Wow! So you should be about 10? That is so cool!” Alex said with so much enthusiasm, it makes Kara smile._

_“How do you know when you get older, I wasn’t born here so I don’t have a date of birth?” Kara wonders out loud._

_“Well how about we make your birthday tomorrow? You can turn 10 for real! You are the cutest 10-year-old!” Why was this human being so nice? Kara looked between Eliza and Alex again. She didn’t know how long it would last so she was going to take what she got like she always did._

_“Ok”_

_It was the happiest day Kara had experience on Earth. Alex got her fuzzy socks, she wasn’t sure why but Alex explained that people get gifts on their birthday she gave her a box that seems pretty well sealed. Eliza got her a cupcake and told her happy birthday. She felt such a small spark of hope._

_There were potstickers in the box and Kara fell in love, it was the most delicious food she had ever tried on Earth. That night she cried because she hadn’t hurt for some time now because someone got her fuzzy socks because maybe tomorrow could be good too. Kara can't help the desire to hope, maybe this could be better._

_Tomorrow did come and with it Kara blew up the ceiling off her room. Her eyes were so hot, she closed them quickly, she didn’t understand what happen but she knew she should have never had hope. After all, the agent left her room and her eyes were bandaged shut Eliza walked in her steps sounded heavier and her heart beat erratically._

_“Just do the things they want you to do Kara and you will be ok, they won’t hurt you like before,” Eliza put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “I will check on you as soon as I am able.”_

_Kara started her training, and her powers erupted. They try to take more blood but no needled could pierce her skin. They tried to hold her down but they were not strong enough. They could not control her; it took a year to reach that conclusion. Eliza dropped off a calendar in her room the first time she came to visit._

_Kara saw her once every couple months when she wasn’t too hurt or too bruised. Kara never mentioned what she was going through she crave how calm her conversations with Eliza were. She would not ruin them._

_Henshaw was not pleased with his lack of control over Kara, even when she didn’t put up a fight. Kara thought that his problem was not that she needed to control her, it was that he needed to be able to break her._

_Then she saw him, Kal-El standing with Henshaw, her blood run cold. She knew what was coming wouldn’t be pleasant._

_He flew straight to her and carried her to the open desert where the DEO headquarters was located. Kara tried hard, she fought hard against him, but every day he would beat her until she wasn’t fighting anymore._

_Kara would be dropped off at the DEO doorstep a bloody heap. She would wait as long as she could and then training run faster, pick up some cars, jump as high as possible, and laser vision endurance. Her daily life was training and fighting. She wasn’t sure why Kal-El agreed to this arrangement but he did and he seemed to enjoy it. It drove Kara to beat him. To desire to watch him suffer, and in her search to be stronger, Henshaw was there. His mission has changed from what was she to how to use her. She took his help because she needs him to suffer like she has suffered._

_This went on until her 12 th birthday when Alex got her an HP tablet for her birthday and it help understand Earth so much. Alex was so steady and she truly wanted to help Kara. _

_The day came when she started the fight when she beat him to a bloody heap she kept going. She couldn’t stop no matter how much he asked._

_“Kara stop!” Eliza’s voice rang strong in the void of the desert._

_She did, holding her last punch right above him. Lucky._

_She fixed her shirt, redid her ponytail and flew to Eliza smiling at her as she starts to descent._

_Henshaw smiled and for some reason, it made her sick. She didn’t, hadn’t even begun to think about anything that wasn’t to destroy Superman. She did it because she wanted to at this point._

_She was a shame to Krypton. She was just like him now._

_She shook her head. No, Rao, no! She couldn’t forget but she couldn’t remember what her father always told her. She stops her flight and she runs. She flies anywhere that isn’t there. They can’t keep her, now she is stronger than Superman, now she can’t be controlled. She kept flying till she reached The North Pole and sat down, she sat down and forces herself to watch the penguins, and they were cute. She didn’t know how long it has been when she heard him._

_“Ok, you’re stronger than me now, but I have always had a contingency plan.”_

_She didn’t even react; she is what she hates most. She is the monster now and he made her this._

_“Why do you hate me so much?” She asks with so much regret._

_“Because you knew something I will never know because you came here to steal what I made. This is MY planet. This is MY home. Your planet is dead like you should be. I will not allow you to take my place.”_

_Kara laughs hard, so hard she watches the penguins fall from fear of the loud noise._

_“You pathetic boy, your parents would be so ashamed. I never wanted any of this. I could not care less.”_

_Superman looked at her with so much anger, she felt the stab next but didn’t fight it._

_Green. Kryptonite. She fainted._

_She woke up in her room in the DEO, it was pointless to run she knew that now. She had nowhere to go and nowhere she even wanted to be. Might as well stay here. Might as well be here._

_Director Henshaw had gone looking for her as well and 1 month later he had not returned. Kara’s training took a break, while the General looked for him. Dr. Danvers went with him._

_Eliza later clarifies that they were from the same family, she had tears in her eyes. Kara smile sadly,” You are not your family Eliza, you are you.”_

_Kara knew that if they were basing themselves on who they were related to Superman was technically family. She would never be him again._

_Sometime later Eliza told Kara that Alex started training to become an agent; she wanted to be in charge of Kara. She told her that they had found neither Henshaw nor Jeremiah, both presumed dead and explained that she wasn’t sad. Kara started to go to school in the DEO, she had to assimilate the General had told Eliza. Kara didn’t care; she had nothing better to do. When she was 16 the General sent her to stop a rogue alien, and she went and return with the alien._

_He made the decision then that she would be the protector of Earth, she would work with the humans. She would be the shield they needed._

_She was content to do what needed doing, and as long as she had a bed and someone who was willing to talk to her what else can she truly ask for?_

_Henshaw came back that same year, but it wasn’t really Henshaw. Kara saw it right away; it was a Martian from Mars. It wasn’t her job to spot other aliens, just to take care of them if the General told her to._

_Henshaw stayed away from her and worked with the General to further the agenda of the DEO. Kara learned anything she could get her hands on. She remembers Krypton again, she remembers her Mother and Father, she wasn’t lost anymore she knew who she uses to be. She just didn’t know who she was now._

_Cat Grant was the next chapter, the next big change. Someone leaked the information out to her about what happened with Kara, how they held her. Cat Grant changed everything._

_She gave her the ability to leave the DEO. The ability to live outside their claws and she knows who made it possible J’onn J’onzz, he took over Henshaw’s identity because it was necessary. She will be forever grateful he took over when he did._

_Kara Zor-El might never forgive Earth for the hell it is, but she knows there are good people here. She has the power to do something about it, so until she has something else to do, she would do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, it necessary information. I am so sorry, I kept feeling that I should split the chapter but I really want to start working on Lena and Kara's relationship and for that, you need to know all this stuff. Till next time!


	6. Turned on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara find themselves back together, they could not have expected things to work this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than usual my friends but I hope you enjoy!

To her credit Lena leaned back after she licked Kara’s neck, to watch her eyes go from blue to silver it was otherworldly.

She couldn’t compare the taste to anything, but she knew she needed more.

Kara stares right back at her, like a challenge, who will cave first.

Between the taste and the smell, Lena’s mind felt fogged up.

Lena loves to win, and this time is no different.

Kara break eye contact to pick her up bridal style and takes her to the couch setting her down gently, her back is against the armrest and her legs over Kara’s front while grabbing on to her legs and looking at her waiting to be told what was next.“You taste so good,” she whispers near her ear. Kara couldn’t control the shiver.

Lena could only imagine what she looked like. She felt a mess, like what was even happening. She couldn’t deny Kara though. She felt it in her being, nothing would bring them apart and that calmed her, in a way that she could not understand.

Kara continues the eye contact, she started to move her hands rubbing at her legs.

“What is exactly is the bond, Kara,” Lena asks laying her head on the couch, watching Kara rub her legs softly.

“I am going to be honest Lena, my Mother and Father sat down with me one time to talk about this and I was rather young, my main concern was if you would be ok with my height,” Kara stopped moving and smile rekindling the eye contact.

“I love that you are taller than me,” Lena said running her finger lightly on Kara’s arm.

“I wasn’t always this tall, I use to be very short, I always wanted to be perfect for you,” Kara reaches for the hand caressing her arm holding it in both of hers.

“Mates in Krypton were not a choice, everyone had one and at one point or another, you would find each other. Your lives become intertwine as you meet each other,” Kara felt breathless, “Our lives are now intertwined our destinies cross together. All Kryptonians have a need to reproduce make sure our line doesn’t end with us,” kissing Lena’s knuckles.

“Babies were not common in my planet though, they all fought the urge, discovery, logic, and science first,” Kara never wished more to go back to a moment and remember everything that was said to her that day. She still remembers her thrill at knowing she had someone just for her, waiting for her.

“I know there will be an urge to be together intimately, I know that I cannot be without you, I also know that this devotion you feel can be scary, I feel as if you were to ask me for the moon I would fly up there and get it for you. I would,” Kara felt overwhelmed with emotion, “I would do anything for you.”

Lena, didn’t know how to respond her brain working overtime trying to wrap her head around the whole idea.

“I would do anything for you as well, I feel like I am being consumed by you.”

Lena could not begin to understand what she was saying or feeling. She truly would do anything for Kara, she felt like her whole life she had been waiting for her. Until these moments she had not been alive, and spectator but never a participant. She felt like a God, all-powerful and at peace.

“Will this ever feel… less?” she didn’t know what she meant exactly.

Kara understood, “I didn’t know this could happen, Lena, I thought humans couldn’t do this. I didn’t know this was so strong either.”

Lena had been watching Kara’s lips; they look so soft, would they taste different than her neck?

Kara let her own eyes fall to Lena’s lips, as her tongue peeks out to wet them.

Somehow, she didn’t know how but somehow, she knew that Kara would not initiate anything so she took a chance and lean forward and Kara met her halfway their eyes falling close.

Their lips met softly and tentatively. Kara’s moved one hand to Lena’s neck and the other to her cheek. She was desperate to keep her close, to never lose contact. She was so soft, her body called to her.

Lena grabs Kara’s shirt pulling her closer.

Kara felt everything stop all she could smell was lavender, all she could hear was Lena’s heart; all she could taste was Lena. It grounded her on this Earth, this life. She felt it in the back of her head all the way to her fingertips she followed Lena’s lips as she starts to lean down pulling at her shirt that when she noticed the discomfort in her pants, she pulled away enough to open her eye. They were both breathing hard, and Kara couldn’t help her smile.

“I have been so turned on since yesterday Kara, this is not helping,” she kissed her cheek softly.

Kara scrunched up her eyebrows in what Lena could only describe as adorable.

“Turned on?” Kara said curiously. Lena stopped kissing her completely.

Lena couldn’t really follow, “Aren’t you?”

“I am not sure what “turn on” means Lena… I haven’t really been exposed to earth society, I been more or less just trying to survive.”

Kara didn’t know how to tell Lena everything she didn’t want her to worry; she was ok now she had her now. She had a Mate now.

“Explain,” Lena said keeping her voice soft holding Kara’s hand.

Lena had a hard time keeping her face emotionless, she had to just let Kara finish and if she felt her distress she would stop.

Kara told her about Krypton, her love for her family and science. She told her of Val and how she wished for so long that she had not made it. She told her about how much it broke her heart to see the planet explode. Lena let a little sorrow seep out of her into Kara; she seemed to take strength from her words.

She told her about Superman and about the DEO. Lena understood the fear Kara felt about them finding out about her.

Lena knows that Kara would be here with her, she knew that because Lena will never leave Kara. She found her and she felt like this was destiny.

What she felt wasn’t normal; it wasn’t a 15-year-old romance where you want to be loved so bad that you reach obsession levels. It isn't lusting; Lena will devour Kara but not yet because she put Kara before her desire. She knew Kara was born for her and she was born for Kara. She didn’t understand how it was possible; she just knew that it was.

In the end, the sun was setting and Kara was lying on top of Lena, her head snuggled on between her chin and her breast.

Kara hadn’t cried, not when she spoke of home and not when she spoke of Earth she told her everything as if someone else went through it and she merely hears of it.

Lena waited; when a stretch of silence she let is all out and their position changed. Kara held herself above Lena and cuddled her to her chest letting her lay on top now. She couldn’t stop, she sobbed for Kara for what she went through and for being so close yet so far this entire time.

Kara knew that she couldn’t make it better but she said what makes it better for her.

“I have you now, all that is like a dream it happens to someone else. I have you and that’s all that matters.”

“No, Kara. Baby, that isn’t all that matters. I will protect you now. You won’t be going back. You understand,” Lena, said the words with tears running down her face.

Kara nodded, what else could she do? She would give Lena anything.

Lena looked at the clock reading 8 pm, she needed to feed Kara again, and then they could go to bed.

“Lets order in, what do you want to eat, Love?” Lena kisses Kara’s cheek innocently. She would make sure Kara was safe; that she knew Lena accepted her. She was everything Lena didn’t know she needed.

“Potsticker!” she didn’t even miss a beat.

They order in and Kara got 2 order of pot stickers and a Pu Pu platter because it sounded funny, and Lena got herself some broccoli chicken.

They ate and let the day really hit them. The emotions had been overwhelming, the bond felt like the normal part of the day.

“Come here, Darling, I will give you some clothes to wear to bed do you want to shower before we go to sleep?” Lena felt filled, with so much love and so much devotion.

“No, let just please go to bed,” Kara took the clothes being offered to her and changed quickly jumping on the bed pulling the covers off making space for Lena.

Kara didn’t know how the day would end; she had hoped to be able to be near Lena. Now she was going to bed with Lena, she was giddy; she hopes that if today were a dream she would not wake up tomorrow.

Lena laughs and tells her to wait while she got ready, and she went about her routine. Meeting Kara on the bed was the most domestic thing Lena had ever done and she melted onto her with a smile and kiss to the neck.

They slept through the night and Kara had never felt so well rested, she was wrapped around Lena and Lena was wrapped around her. The covers had been thrown off; Kara woke up feeling like it was worth it.

Kara woke up while the sun was just over the horizon, the light painting the room soft oranges and yellows.

Lena’s hair was spread out behind her, Kara runs her hands through it and marvels at the softness. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt so at peace, felt something so soft. Lena was pale, a beautiful unmarked paleness that tugged something inside her. She touches her softly, she can’t get enough, kissing the top of her head as she closes her eyes again letting Lena’s heartbeat lull her to sleep.

A sweet kiss to the cheek woke Kara, then another inching closer to her mouth, she was not going to open her eyes if she wasn’t going to get a real touch of Lena’s lips.

She wished it and it was done and Lena didn’t lightly kiss her. She put her lips on top of Kara’s and she was flip over while Kara deepens it. She used her forearms as support and she kisses her like she is the substance that she needs to survive.

Kara could feel Lena’s tongue touching her own, it made her feel weak, they pulled away slowly and her lips were pink and her cheek rosy. Her beautiful emerald eyes pierce through her.

“Hi,” Kara whispered.

“Good morning, Darling,” Lena smiled tugging some hair behind Kara’s ear.

“We need to get up we have a lot to take care of today,” Lena said putting a hand on Kara's chest.

She did as requested quickly, and extended her hand to help Lena stand too.

“Go take a shower and I will find some clothes for you, I will leave it on the bed ok? I will go make breakfast.”

Kara was walking to the shower without a verbal confirmation.

Lena smile has been permanent since she woke up and saw the mess of blond curls, she felt so safe and she smelled so good.

She got up and set out to find clothes, coming to settle on a sports bra and too big joggers and a simple sweatshirt from London University and made her way to the kitchen. She didn’t have much to cook, she wasn’t expecting an extra mouth to feed and feeling so famished. She pulled out eggs and bacon and got to it, she needed to go shopping but she needed to get in contact with Jonathan. Sending him a quick text to meet her in Town bakery today that she had much to talk to him about.

She was quick and efficient and was cleaning the dishes when Kara graced her with her presence.

Kara came out her hair still wet and wearing what Lena put on the bed. She came straight to Lena, and held her by the waist kissing her cheek.

“I feel like a new me,” she murmurs in Lena’s ear.

It was by complete accident that Lena moans, Kara’s breath on her ear just made the desire come back ten fold.

The real shock came when Kara pushes Lena against the fridge, lightly growling going straight for her next.

God, how can Lena ever fight this?

The moans coming from her were outside her control as was her legs wrapping around Kara’s solid frame and her search for friction. Her hips her moving by themselves. She whines pathetically, “Kara p-please,” she had her head to the side giving Kara more access to her neck. She could feel the mark being left behind by Kara’s lips and it just made her so much more needy. It felt like her mouth was sucking everywhere on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife has the final say of every chapter, she said this was post ready so here you guys go!! This story is surprisingly easy to write so I hope to give you guys some more soon!!


	7. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it continues on from the Fridge on to the next main event. I hope you guys understand that this story is legit growing as I write it. 
> 
> Lena and Kara are both slaves to a higher calling a more biological calling, they have an itch soo...
> 
> THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS SEMI RELEVANT BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX I WOULD NOT READ.

“How are you so good at kissing?” Lena asks panting.

Kara was holding her snug against the fridge one hand holding her up and the other on her neck.

She was staring right at her, her eyes hungry and silver. It sent a shiver through Lena, and it made her into a puddle figuratively and literally. Lena’s continuous grind was driving her wild and she could not catch her breath. Before Lena knew what was happening her shirt was off and her top was naked for Kara to see, it felt electrifying. Kara’s hand was slowly moving down from her neck mapping her skin, as if committing it to memory. She reached her breast and licked her lips.

“Oh God,” Lena could not move her stare form Kara’s face. Her reaction to her body was doing something for her. It felt like her fingers were touching her exactly where she needed it.

Kara’s eyes were on her nipples, and she brushed her thumb softly right over it, Lena freezes her body’s movement. 

Lena’s moan felt like a shot straight to her core. Her mouth was watering, she had never felt anything more jarring.

“Kara p-please… give me more,” she feels needy.

It was like she was working with instinct, she held her tighter around her thighs and lifted off the fridge. Lena had locked her ankles behind Kara’s back and wraps her arms around Kara’s beautiful back and the friction of Kara’s shirt on her bare nipples made her moan into Kara’s neck as she kissed it. Kara groan deeply as she carried her and place her on the bed softly.

Lena was laying on the bed her chest moving rapidly and pink with desire. 

Her sweat pants flew off her leaving her in her blue mesh panties, and she crawled back to the center of the bed while Kara just watched her opening her legs ever so slightly. Kara watching her, all taunt muscle, her eyes not breaking contact.

“Come here baby,” Lena whispers licking her lips ever so softly.

Kara closes her eyes and breaths in deeply, and Lena swears her desire increases tenfold.

She watches as her sweet Kryptonian takes her shirt off slowly, following her on the bed slowly as if scare of starling her. The Gods, muscles that Lena craved to touch, sculpted her body.

“Yess, Kara,”

Kara takes Lena’s left leg and started to kiss it while holding her right in place effectively spreading her. She licked her inner thigh and places her cheek against it taking another deep breath letting her eyes open to look directly into Lena’s eyes.

She reaches for her, touching her cheek softly as she feels a drop of arousal travel from her wet center to her ass. She moves her finger from her cheek to her lips dragging them open as she moves down onto her own leg and then to the wet spot on her panties She refuse to break eye contact she wants to remember this moment. She wants to remember the way Kara breathed in through her mouth and her eyes follows Lena’s finger, watching intently as Lena dips her fingers into the fabric and pulls her fingers off the fabric wet and offers them to Kara. Moving her finger apart slightly a thin line of desire connects them and Kara’s mouth open more and she moves forward slowly moving her eyes back to Lena’s.

“This is what you do to me my, _Mate_ ,” Lena says as she closes her eyes as she feels Kara’s tongue cleaning them and she tries to close her legs to offer her clit some friction, failing miserably and moaning pathetically with desire.

She opens her eye right as Kara’s opens her as well and leans in right to where she needs her.

She starts as if she has been doing her forever, extending her tongue, licking over the fabric and Lena can only fall backward into the pillows as she feels her world fall to that tongue and its lazy movements. She can’t control her body as it starts to move on Kara’s face trying to get her to move faster do more give her some sort of respite from this fire in her. Kara latches on to her clit right over the fabric and Lena can’t stop the sounds coming out of her mouth. Her moans vibrate back from the walls in the room. She threw she her further apart trying to give Kara all the room she could. Kara was holding her hip keeping her in place and no matter how hard Lena tried to move her hips Kara’s hand didn’t even twitched, Lena held onto Kara’s head pushing her into her.  

“Oh God, baby don’t stop, suck me harder.” Lena is begging Kara.

Before she could release another moan she heard a rip and then the cold morning air for half a second before Kara’s tongue was working into her.

Lena needed more.

“Kara, Kara... Baby,” Lena pulls her hair, needs more.

Kara’s naked body was pressing her into the bed and she moans softly with a breath.

“You feel so good, you taste like everything I ever need. Lena, I need you.” Kara was against her lips and she tasted so good she couldn’t stop kissing her.

Kara was naked against her, and she felt so good.

“Is this okay baby, you like this?” Lena says grinding into Kara’s six pack, every movement leaving a wet trail behind making it more and more delicious to grind.

“Lena, I need you so much. You are mine. Mine.”

Kara was holding Lena’s hip helping grind on her. Kara growled softly licking the valley of Lena’s breast, moving to her breast and holding a nipple in her mouth as she ran her tongue over it, again and again, moving from one to the other.

Lena’s body was getting taunt, her pants more labor her hands in Kara’s hair holding her tight to her body. She came hard on Kara’s stomach when she bit her collarbone.

The heat inside of her only intensifies. She starts to move more desperately, “Yes, don’t stop!” Lena said against Kara’s ear. There was light sweat on both their bodies.

“I… I do not know what happening Lena... “ Kara said breathing hard against Lena’s ear, “I need more, I need you… More…” Kara pants.

Lena feels it before Kara, “What?...” She says looking down and seeing Kara standing tall in between them. She scrunched her eyebrows and pulls Kara face away from the crook of her neck looking into her eyes, as the silver is all she sees and the need vibrating off Kara.

“Lena, please…” She didn’t know what she was pleading for but she knew Lena would know what to do. What she needed.    

“Yes, baby I got you, I’ll take care of you,” Lena said kissing Kara temple and licking her neck again. Whatever questions or confusion she felt were gone when she made eye contact.

Kara needed her and that was all there was.

 

“Let me be on top, I’ll take care of you,” Lena says the words with so much conviction. 

Kara flips them and set Lena on top with her legs on either side of her grinding into her need. She watched Lena with her mouth open moving her body back and forth in a silent moan. Kara was wet, so wet for Lena.

She couldn’t control her hips; she starts thrusting in between their bodies.

Lena had never felt something so good, so perfect, something that was exactly what she needed. Kara’s cock was no laughing matter but her body was made for her. She can’t wait anymore.

She slides her hands against their bodies and grabs her pumping her a couple times as she lifts her body over Kara. She needs this.

She brings her body down on Kara and she moans all the way down. She felt like she was being split, but she could not stop she could not think of anything else other than, “Don’t stop,” she reached Kara’s pelvic area with a strong spam, “Fuck.” 

“Kara I need you to, move, move please, make me yours,” Kara’s eyes pop open and she roar to life. Sitting up without removing herself, laying Lena down while slowly grinding down. She needed to be deeper. She needs to make sure Lena will always be hers. That she satisfies her every need.

She thrust into her, leaving the tip in and slamming down. She bit into Lena’s neck, hard enough to taste blood.

She was going in hard and then grind down, pulling all the way out and then back in. She felt her body tense, Lena is moaning and calling her name, saying it like a pray sent to Rao. Lena’s blood made feel complete it made her feel like a God. She couldn’t control the growls. Lena was clawing at her back, tearing and pulling towards her. Kara could feel the scratches she felt the pain as a gift, and pushes harder.

“I…” Lena got out as she starts to lick Karas neck nibbling at where her neck and collarbone connected, she didn’t think hard before she too bit down and she tasted blood flood her mouth. Lena had never cum so hard in her life. She black out and came back to her body as another orgasm crashed into her body hard. Make her spasm, she didn't slow Kara one bit she was furiously going into her.

“God-d, it feels...s so… fuc,” Lena tries to say around her neck while keeping her teeth tightly on her throat. 

Kara pushed as far as she could into Lena and she felt something in her give in. She felt the spurt slowly, and then the pleasure. And she released Lena’s neck as she sighted.

She had never been so at peace. She was laying on top of Lena, filling her still.

Lena never knew she needed this, she never thought she could like this. But she loves it so much, feeling Kara inside her, she felt stretched and full and utterly at peace. She pulls Kara deeper into her and moans, kissing her and trying to catch her breath.

“Di-Did I hurt you?” Kara asks tentatively.

“No, you were perfect. You are perfect,” Lena says the words trying to pull Kara’s face from her neck.

Their sweat made hair stick to their bodies, and their release was starting to leak out of Lena.

“I love you, no one matters but you,” Kara knows those words licking the bite she left behind. It was an angry red and it made Kara’s heart spang with guilt.

“Shh, look at me,” Lena tried, “I am complete, you make me complete, it felt so good. No one could do what you just did.” Lena said looking into Kara’s baby blue eyes they laid there looking into each other's eyes exchanging sweet endearments and explicit.

The silver was all but gone, back to surrounding her irises.

“You were so good to me you fill me so well,” Lena said kiss Kara slowly.

“I don’t know what came over me, I just needed you so much. I didn’t know what I was doing but my body did,” Kara said in a rush, “I… should I move?” Kara said looking at their linked bodies.

“If you want to…”

Kara slowly moved back, pulling herself out of Lena and she releases a deep moan as she felt Lena’s walls try to cling to her and the rush of both their cum that followed her. She watches the of it rush out and moves her finger to try to push it back in. It was supposed to stay inside Lena. She needed to keep it in Lena, she freely starts to pump her fingers into her.

“Baby, I need you again…” Lena said as her body came around Kara’s fingers. She felt so turned on again as if they had not just made each other complete. 

Who was Kara to refuse her? She slid into her fast. And pumped into her without missing a beat. She turn Lena on her stomach and thrust hard into her backside, lifting her ass slightly to make her movements deeper. Lena was dissolved into feeling her, withering on her cock, she was coming and sound scaped her as she panted on, when Kara changes their position again turning her body slightly and lifting her leg over her shoulder going deeper. Slowly and harshly thrusting into her, she was so snug in Lena, she hugged her so tightly.

“You feel so good, you’re wrapped around me,” Lena moans at Kara’s words, “Tell me what you need. 

Lena didn't think she could speak her throat felt dry and her breathing was eradicated.

“Fill me” she managed and Kara sped up, and after a couple more harsh thrust she held her body flush against Lena and felt her body pop. She slowly continues to rub each other together.

Lena had never been so full, she didn’t think she could take more. She tapped Kara on the arm and somehow she knew that meant to flip them and lay her on her chest. Lena wrapped herself around Kara and let her continue to fill her. It was endless.

“Mmmm, yes,” your magnificent Lena thought. 

She closed her eyes to try to even her breathing and her beating heart, while Kara’s hand moves slowly up and down her spine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today this was born and I hope you guys liked it!! they needed to get it out, I am only writing down the way the story goes down. I am as much the spectator as Y'all. My story bring is its own person. Like always leave some stuff at the bottom if it pleases you or if you have an idea.


	8. Gods and Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is truly trying to concentrate, and Kara tries to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I know I took some significant time off this story but I had writers block. I am trying to stay on point and build a schedule. Hopefully soon!

Her butt is wet, and she was starting to feel discomfort. It made Kara want to move away from the discomfort but for that she needed to wake up. She had never felt more at peace then right now.

 Kara opens her eyes slowly letting the hours prior come back as they landed on Lena’s beautiful body.

 

Lena. Mine. Protect.

 

Those words resonated so loudly in Kara’s mind that she held Lena a little tighter.

 

Her face was snug between her shoulder and neck, releasing short breaths in the crook of her neck. It brought her alive, the feeling and the pleasure she still felt vibrating through her limbs.

 

She felt so safe being under Lena like this, there wasn't anything she could not do or rather there is nothing she wouldn’t do. She refused to move and wake Lena, she concentrated on her Mates breathing and her scent and the most amazing way her naked body just fit over her. Closing her eyes, it was easy for her to find sleep again, she was so tired of being alert.

 

The next time Kara came to awareness, was because she felt Lena nibble her ear lobe, traveling to her neck to the bite she left on her skin, which woke her up quickly.

 

“Wait… you bit me… I still feel it, you bit me, and I felt it,” Kara said, as she thought out loud running her finger over the bite.

 

The action brought Lena's attention to Kara's neck, sitting up while furrowing her eyebrows in what Kara, can only classify as adorable.

 

“I did,” She looked at Kara’s neck and she saw the indentations of her teeth and some dry blood on her neck, “did I hurt you?” Lena trace the bit with her fingers.

 

“No, Lena it felt amazing it was what I needed, but you don’t understand there is no reason why you would be able to bite me. My skin is bullet proof for Rao, sake. But… you did,” Kara said with wonder in her eyes while moving her hands to caress Lena’s cheek. She meant those words fully. Her skin call her Lena's mouth on her neck and it completed her.

 

“Is that… what does that mean?” Lena asked her mind starting to try to reason with it, Kara could see the wheels turning.

 

Lena eyes were locked to Kara's.

 

The soreness reminded her that Kara had indeed fucked her. 

 

She lifted her body to slid off Kara, and it was like someone threw water in between their bodies. Lena had not intention of getting turned on again, but she could hardly be blamed for moaning when she felt cum slide out of her. God, Kara how much did you cum? She thought with her eyes close, enjoying the feeling. How could this be such a turn on.

 

As Lena opens her eyes they land on Kara’s again and she sees her in a trance her eyes slowly bleeding to silver, starting in between their bodies as Lena drips onto her stomach. Her hands were on Lena’s thigh and they were holding her in place slowly making their way to her hip. Lena could not help her grind down to Kara’s abs and pelvic bone completely losing all sense of thought. 

 

Wait, a part of her knows they need to talk.

 

“Kara… stop,” Lena says breathless as she continues to rub herself on Kara.

 

Kara did stop immediately and thus stopping Lena with hands on her hip and looked up at Lena, watching for instruction.

 

Lena was stuck , with Kara keeping still.

 

  She tries to take deep breaths to ease her rapidly beating heart.

 

“We need to talk…” placing a hand on her chest, panting “help me to the bathroom, we need to shower.”

 

Kara using super speed and lifts Lena bridal style carrying her to the bathroom setting her down, now that she was standing Kara did feel kind of gross. She felt sticky and knew that Lena must feel the same way.

 

“Should we…” Kara asked taking a step back from Lena, giving her space to choose what to do next.

 

“How about you go take a shower in the other bathroom and we meet back up for food?” Lena says reluctantly wanting nothing more than to shower with Kara, but she wasn’t a saint, if they stayed together they would never finish their shower.

 

Kara nodded and silently left looking solemn, Lena felt the pull immediately. She had never felt a need to be close to anyone physical contact wasn't big in her house and physical reassurance wasn't a thing. Her need made her feel floored.

 

Lena looks at herself in the mirror shock was clear in her eyes even to herself, which looked fluorescent green she moves her eyes down, the bite on her shoulder demanded attention and it was red and there was a small line of blood coming out of one of the indentation and along her skin were multiple bruises and bite marks none compares to the one of her shoulder. Her skin seems to glow under the light and her hair had never looked healthier. In fact, she looked good, and she felt even better. Shaking out of her mind, she prepped the shower. It was quick work alone, even while fighting the incessant feeling of need for Kara.

 

She was done after Kara, who was standing by one of the windows looking out into the city. She had shorts and a loose shirt on and she felt her body calling to hers before Lena didn’t resist.

 

Lena reached for Kara's cheek on while standing on her toes, she was several inches taller than her. Nuzzling her nose against her neck finally quiet the pestering need.

 

“Let’s eat, I order out before I got in the shower and they just called that they were here,” Lena pulls Kara along to the couch, sitting her down and heading to the door before she could make it there Kara was already opening the door and standing next to her the boy that had 4 pizza stacked in front of him with a shy smile directed at Lena, while Lena collected the pizzas and passed them to Kara. Kara didn’t move her eyes from the boy until he got into the elevator. The small growls that had been leaving her chest were only contain by Lena’s hand on her.

 

Lena pushed Kara back by her chest and pull her arm towards the couch. Kara smiles, she deposited the pizzas on the table and she extends her arms out in time for Lena to make eye contact she fell into Kara and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The need surprises her, it wasn’t a conscious need, she felt deprived.

 

Grabbing a slice of pizza each, Kara pulls Lena to the floor and sat her between strong Kryptonian legs noting again that she didn’t feel anything poking her.  

 

They ate in comfortable silence, Lena eating 3 pieces more than she usually ever eats and Kara polishes the rest after Lena finishes.

 

“So first, how do you feel darling?” Lena asked rubbing her palms on Kara’s bare legs.

 

“I feel better than I have ever felt before,” Kara doesn’t hesitate to put her hands-on top of Lena’s and bringing both their hands to wrap around Lena’s frame.  

 

“Me too,” Lena whispers knowing the truth in her words scare her.

 

She pulls her thoughts again god, Kara was so distracting.

 

“How can we get answers?” Lena said, “What happened with us how do we do know what comes next?”

 

“I came in a pod, in it my parents loaded information for me to access when I needed it…” Kara said tentatively.

 

“Where is the pod?” Lena ask the question softly, she doesn’t want Kara to feel pressure.

 

Kara stayed quiet and worry spreads through Lena so she snuggled deeper into Kara’s body.

 

“I can get it for us, if you want,” Kara said kissing Lena’s shoulder right where her bite is.

 

“Kara, where is it?” Lena says the words as she turns to look at her, unable to shake the feeling of worry.

 

She was scared, Kara was scare.

 

“The DEO has it, Clark dropped it off a couple years ago.”

 

Lena understood the fear, she understood why Kara would feel fear and worry.

 

She could not help but feel as if there was something they were missing as she settled herself on Kara's lap.

 

“Ok we can come back to that, I have a question. Have you ever had sex before?... or touch yourself maybe?” Lena asks the question bearing in mind that Kara has not had a normal life.

 

“No… I, I have never craved for anything like that,” she answers quickly and innocently.

 

“You have been the only one I have ever or ever needed to have.” Kara takes a breath, “I have never had anything like that feeling happen. It felt like I needed to be inside you. Like I needed to claim all of you.”

 

“I felt so confused, then I wasn’t then my body knew how to please you,” She smiles.   

 

“So, you didn't do it on purpose? Or consciously?” Lena asks.

 

“On purpose?” Kara finishes furrowing her eyebrows.

 

It felt embarrassing to bring it up so point blank.

 

“You and I are different, right?” Lena thought maybe changing the way she said it was easier.

 

“We are meant to be,” Kara said smiling, “biologically we are different, but we are meant to be.”

 

“How are we different biologically?” Lena asks running her fingers across her bite on Kara’s neck.

 

“Well Krypton evolved so that female and male gender limitations didn’t matter for procreation. I have the ability to reproduce with you and for what I know of human that is not the case. My DNA is a lot more complex than that of a Human but somehow, you are here, you were made for me.”

 

Lena made eye contact. Nevertheless, they were here now.

 

"Why Mates? Why did we both need the bite?" Lena knew it wasn't a want it was most definitely a need.

 

"Well we claim a person for life in Krypton and for things to be smooth and information to be scare between two people effortlessly people exchanged a part of themselves. The bite itself makes you a part of me and I a part of you, mmm, sort of like a telepathic connection. I don't know much about it I left Krypton young and my parent never really could get me to sit still to teach me this before... but well the pod should have more information for us." Kara knew the information wasn't complete but it was the best she had. 

 

Lena felt heat spreading in her body.

 

“So, you can make your body shift at will?” She could feel heat pooling in her lower belly without her consent.

 

“For lack of better words yes I can, I am not certain how to control that, but I suppose I can,” Kara is none the wiser of where the question is leading.

 

“Can you do it now?” Lena asks, conversation long forgotten her body on fire hips grinding down.

 

The groan that Kara release moving to Lena’s neck taking a taste, running her tongue over Lena’s bite. The moan that she releases at the action was down right electrifying. It made Kara’s body respond to her Mates needs.

 

Kara could not help her hand going to the back of Lena’s neck and moving her to where she needs her. She felt her breath as she panted against her neck.

 

“Bite down,” Kara moan as Lena took ahold of her neck sinking her teeth in the already made indentations.

 

Lena can’t stop her hips, she could feel Kara rising to the occasion.

 

“Mmm,” Lena could not imagine not having her mouth on Kara’s neck.

 

The desire to hold her and feel the small trickle of blood in her mouth was more than she could ever imagine. The feeling shooting through her from the feel of Kara underneath her to the taste in her mouth had her cumming fast.

 

Kara didn’t stop in fact she sped up, taking off Lena’s sweatpants in one pull and lining herself up to enter her.

 

She needs this.

 

“Oh god,” Lena whispered as her mouth fell open and her head thrown back.

 

Kara was moving as if her life depended on it. Her feet space out and her arms moving Lena’s whole body on her length holding nothing back. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about all of that good thing!! Or Hate? Who am I to judge your taste!


End file.
